


Pokemon Girls get Fucking Gross

by SexTheHex



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Vore, Brain Drain - Freeform, Brainwashing, Burp Farts, Clones, Corruption, Desperation, Extreme, F/F, F/M, Farting, Fecal Soiling, Futanari, Incest, Multi, Scat, Shit Eating, Soiling, Some other weirdo niche stuff that probably doesn't even warrant its own tag, Vore, Weird Scat, hyper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: A biological disaster brings the advent of an apocalyptic virus that turns people into reality defying ultra gross weirdos! This series is absolutely no holds barred scat insanity not for the faint of heart. You've been warned!





	1. Skull Grunts are Fucking Gross

**Author's Note:**

> BIG WARNING: This story contains scat stuff and weird scat stuff at that! Only read if you’re up for some pretty kinky stuff. You’ve been warned!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny is a boneheaded Skull Grunt that will take on any dare! Eating a dollop of Grimer slime? Sure, what’s the worse that could happen? Certainly not her and her friends becoming absolute freaks of nature, right? …Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 8/9/17

“Go on, eat it! I dare you!” Tiffany shouted.

“Yeah, a real team skull member never backs down from a challenge, no matter how obviously a bad idea it is!” Courtney added.

Jenny looked on at the droplet of Grimer slime, trying to summon all her will to not cave beneath the weight of peer pressure. Her fellow Team Skull members dared her to do something, she couldn’t back down now! Not doing a dare would be worthy of getting kicked out of Team Skull altogether!

Team Skull had become quite different now that Guzma and Plumeria had left the helm. Most grunts left to begrudgingly reclaim their own lives, but one or two dozen female skull grunts stuck around and kept up Team Skull’s old infamy. What compelled them to stay? Stockholm syndrome induced attachment to that rainy rotting dump of a mansion? It’s hard to say, but things have operated mostly the same. Wasting time doing nothing all the time… leading to ridiculous forms of entertainment like this.

Jenny was pretty grossed out when she found a droplet of an Alolan Grimer’s slime left in a bite-sized blob in the grass. Flinching at the sight had lead to Tiffany and Courtney calling her chicken and mocking her. Now she had to prove she wasn’t afraid of some gross Pokemon stuff for their amusement!

“Fine, I’ll fuckin’ eat it!” Jenny pouted. “But hey, if this kills me, y’all are paying for my funeral.”

Jenny dabbed a finger into the green gunk below her. She lowered the handkerchief guarding her face down to expose her mouth. She loomed the finger closer and closer to her mouth until finally she shot the digit into her mouth in one quick burst of speed.

“Eeewwww!” Jenny blurted out childishly. Her friends were sent into giggles at her reaction, laughing at their cohort for doing something so stupid.

Jenny rapidly took to spitting the gunk out. Strangely though, she found the taste was gone already and her spit didn’t have a trace of green on it as she attempt to get the dollop out of her mouth. It had somehow dissolved in her mouth completely without a trace.

Then suddenly, Jenny felt weird. She had this little tingling headache to start, then it erupted into a stunning migraine washing over every one of her senses with an eruption of colors, sounds, and sensations. Jenny stood perfectly still as she felt… everything. Every taste, scent, sight, and memory she’d ever experienced were rushing through her head as the Grimer slime in her system transformed her brain through some insidious prions into something completely different. Her mind was like a neatly organized building being shattered and rebuilt with everything out of order. It was all still there, but doors were being placed on the roof, windows were being used as doormats, and the ceiling had been molded into the shape of tacky furniture. Jenny was still there mentally, somehow. It was just debateable whether her mind was human at all as it fried in a Grimer-slime induced cataclysm.

Once her brain was finished microwaving, the same electrifying sensation shot down her body in a frightening chill. The cacophony in Jenny’s head finally died down with that last burst as a jolt ran through her.

Jenny felt… different. It felt as if she was putting a new pair of shoes on for the first time, except her new shoes were her everything. Her friends looked on growing slightly concerned. Jenny hadn’t budged an inch for the 10 seconds it took her whole constitution to rearrange and the two fellow grunts were growing somewhat concerned.

“Hey Jen, you okay?” Tiffany asked.

“S-sure I guess” Jenny replied, startled back to the real world.

“Haha, look! Her eyes are fucked up!” Courtney commented.

Indeed, Jenny’s eyes were in fact a different tint than any humans ought to be. Her blue eyes had turned a glowing green from her little permanently life and body altering experiencing. It was the only sign of what had happened upstairs in Jenny’s head to anyone, even to Jenny. The poor girl was oblivious something was direly wrong with her.

“That was so fuckin’ nasty, yo!” Tiffany added. “You’re a real bonehead Jenny! One that makes Team Skull proud!”

Jenny’s slight disorientation turned to boastful pride in an instant at her friend’s complement. “Yeah dude! I’m the baddest chick there is! There ain’t no comparing to me! I’m the most bad of the bad!” she yelled.

The group spent a little bit of time talking to one another in the rainy forests of route 18 before deciding it was getting late enough to head back home. The treck through the forest wasn’t much of a problem, Jenny just started to feel a bit strange.

Jenny heard a gurgle from her stomach. Nothing major, just a little bit of indigestion. Or so she thought. Every step she took seemed to be rattling her gut like shaking a soda can. It was starting to grow majorly uncomfortable. Perhaps some pleasant conversation would distract her?

“Hey guys” Jenny began “You ever think about eating your own shit?”

Both of her friends stared at each other trying to make sure they heard the same thing.

“Jenny what the fuck!?” Courtney replied.

Wha… Holy shit did Jenny really just say that! What the fuck was going on!? Where was her mind going? Eating her own waste? That sounded absolutely disgusting! Oh god, she was never going to live this do-

Without any prior warning, the uncomfortable sensation in Jenny’s gut forced itself to be birthed into the world. An unceremonious deafening cloud of gas escaped her rear and filled the surrounding air with a choking smoke. Jenny felt a column of air roll out of her for a solid five seconds, releasing far more gas than anything her bowels should have ever been able to store. Huge wafting clouds of green fart gasses came cascading into an enormous haze, consuming her and her friends in some sort of eerie green methane.

Tiffany and Courtney were stunned. The moment that toxic gas hit their system, their bodies contorted and changed in strange ways identical to Jenny’s transformation upon consuming that Grimer’s slime. They felt that same overwhelming overstimulation of their senses, followed by a return to consciousness without being any the wiser that they should be seriously questioning if they were even human anymore.

“Uh… sorry” Jenny apologized after dousing her friends in biohazard gas.

The two snapped back to reality without so much a care about what Jenny had just done.

“It’s cool Jen-dog.” Tiffany replied. “We all do that sort of gross stuff”.

“Yeah, we cleglophilagatogaputramiyamolow” Courtney replied. No one payed any attention to the stupid babble that came out of Courtney’s lips, reacting to it as if everyone had known what she had just said.

The three women continued their hike back to po town, ignoring the unworldly fart that Jenny had passed as just “something natural”. The rest of the group’s journey was mostly uneventful. To them, at least. Tiffany got a case of the hiccups that soon transitioned to frantic burping and finally letting out a deluge of fart gas out of her mouth. Courtney needed a moment to pee only for her urine to deluge out of her for a good 7 minutes straight and cause the plant she was urinating on to grow double in size. They all seemed to notice this strange behavior, but they just seemed to pass it off as nothing to be concerned about.

When the three finally arrived back home, it was late. Somehow they had ambled around outside until 1 am. Almost every skull grunt in the house, save a few keeping guard / proving they weren’t afraid of the dark on a dare, were fast asleep. The three entered the building mostly undisturbed, not at all heckled by the two guards standing by at the doors.

Though that was all before Jenny stepped into the house and felt some strange sensation inside her. Before Jenny could even realize what was happening, the sensation had turned to a gurgle, then to a feeling akin to a bowling ball slamming down her gut, then to the most unbearable pressure she’d felt in her life pressing against her asshole.

It took little time at all for her dam to burst. A flurry of arm thick turds expelled from her asshole at a velocity and quantity that ripped her daisy dukes to shreds in second. Massive ropes of contaminated girl shit spewing out in a volume on par with an elephant were sent splattering everywhere in those brief reality defying seconds. A good 20 pounds of scat fell to the carpet in less than 30 seconds with Jenny looking no more disturbed by the fact she was out defecating a cow than if she had let a silent fart go. Neither of her Skull grunt friends paid the incident an ounce of their attention, instead heading to the sleeping quarters to join their dozen or so other cohorts. Jenny too joined her friends the moment her bowel movement was finished, Unconcerned about the size of the mess, the noise she’d created, or how gargantuan her asshole suddenly was after passing that inhuman load.

Of course, the guards found the noise of what sounded like a donkey shitting very alarming. The two guards at the door huddled inside only shortly after Jenny and friends had left for bed.

“Oh, fucking gross!” One of the guards yelled. “How the fuck did this happen!?”

“Did… did someone make this? Is this a prank? Show yourselves you shit bags!” The other remarked.

The first guard took a second to ponder the source. “I dunno what the fuck that was from, but ey, I’ll clean things up. You get back to work, it’s my treat.”

“What, no way!” The second grunt responded. “You don’t deserve to clean up all this fucking gunk, I’ll do it on my own!”

“Hey wise guy” The first one replied, her eyes steadily hazing over into a bright green as she stood taking in the noxious scent of the dung pile below. “I’m trying to be nice here, get away from my shit pile!”

“It’s my treat, fucko!” the second one barked back, eyes a fully bright green. “It’s mine, mine, MINE!”

Words turned to action and soon the two were on their knees, shoving and pushing each other out of the way, trying to claim the load of shit as their own. Finally, they both broke down. A free for all broke out as each one of them reached in claiming whatever semi-solid logs they could muster and greedily shoving them down their face. No chewing, no tasting, just voracious snake-like consumption of their fellow Team Skull member’s shit powered by some inhuman need to fill their bodies with human waste. In under a minute, the mess on the ground was gone. The disgusting shit pile had vanished completely with the only sign it was ever there being a discolored stain on the carpet and two bulging skull grunt bellies. Soon the two were kissing each other in a deep embrace, trying to savor the taste of that infected scat for as long as possible.

Meanwhile in the pile of lazily arranged beds and mattresses the skull grunts gave the prestigious title of “sleepin’ place”, Jenny, Tiffany, and Courtney were navigating around looking for an empty mattress to crash on. They found two open ones near the middle of the room, just the perfect place. In seconds the group was lazily sprawled across the soft blanket-less bedspread and drifting off to sleep.

Even with their minds asleep, however, their bodies were still wide awake. Only minutes afer all three had passed into unconsciousness did their stomachs start to stir. Tiffany and Courtney, both asleep on the same mattress, tossed in their sleep to the point where the two were embracing each other in a loving hug. The two gave each other a firm squeeze… and their guts reciprocated the motion.

Thick air staining flatulence filled the room like a bug bomb suddenly erupting all its content. A thick haze of green filled the air. The sound was loud enough to be heard outside the mansion, but no skull grunt awoke from their slumber. The gas rapidly filling their lungs through their sleep doubled as an effective knock out gas, keeping every woman paralyzed in slumber as the tainting gas worked its way.

Sounds of unrest and moans of pleasure started to peep around the room as each girl’s mind was fried like an egg. Their dreams turned from random thoughts to a symphony of filth and sex, living out a million dirty fantasies in a span of minutes. Fucking, farting, shitting, corrupting… spreading their strange disease they hardly even realized they had as far and wide as possible to change the whole region into a hedonistic masterpiece! Everyone was simply writhing in delight as their bodies molded to their dirty fantasies.

The mutagenic properties of whatever disease was consuming them all began to mold their bodies into strange and luscious forms. Some grew massive tits. Others grew thighs thick enough to make doorways an obsticle. Most had their pussies seal and replaced with sensitive, pre-spewing cocks. And all of them, every single one of them, had a seemingly limitless supply of gas and waste to expel with absolutely no hesitation to do so. The entire room was slowly turning from a dingy bedroom to an incubator for these superhuman infectees to learn of their love of sex and filth.

Jenny awoke early the next morning. Thankfully even after all that hiking yesterday, she didn’t seem to have suffered any negative consequences. No sunburn, no thigh rashes, no bug bites. Just a perfectly normal morning waking up with her cohorts, she thought.

Jenny started the morning by grabbing a log of shit actively expelling from a sleeping team member’s anus and dangling it above her mouth. In seconds she scarfed it down like an owl eating a rat. The next matter she attended to was pressing against her heavily pregnant looking stomach to relieve some uncomfortable bowels. Waste came careening out of her into the huge pile between her and her friends, now so wide it was reaching up her entangled friend’s thighs. Her 14 inch long monster cock reciprocated the thundering load cascading against her prostate by ejaculating all over her skull tank. Aw, dammit! Now she’d have to borrow someone else’s and get yelled at for using the wrong one. Oh well.

Jenny stole a member’s clothing and attempted to dress herself. First she attempted to slide on a pair of thick cut and stretchy panties, but her bowels protested by releasing a tenth of her body weight of shit into their seat. With that pair ruined, she attempted to dawn a thong. Upon snapping it up to cover her, the garment was shred to pieces as her asshole sucked the clothing item in with vacuum suction. Eventually Jenny gave up, going commando beneath her short shorts and letting her gross asshole peep above the waistband and through both leg holes.

With her stomach back to normal and her cock limp, Jenny escaped the mountains of waste and sex that had become the bedroom looking fairly normal. Whatever streaks of shit might be on her seemed to be washing off fairly easily from an increased rate of sweating. She looked just as she had the previous morning, before she had become a hedonistic filth goddess who wanted to spread her wonderful mutations with whoever she could.

A properly dressed skull grunt headed out back onto Route 18, headed for the nearest boat to somewhere more fun. Perhaps that girl that ran the grass trial would like to see how well a skull grunt could fertilize her plants now.


	2. Mallow is Also Fucking Gross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mallow breaks away from hosting the Grass Trial to enjoy herself for just a moment. That moment soon turns into a life altering experience that gives Mallow a pretty disgusting new look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 8/10/17

“Alright, trial goer!” Mallow yelled to the handsome young trainer around her age before her. “Tiny Mushroom, Mago Berry, Miracle Seed, Revival Herb. Find those and you’ve completed the trial. Got it?”

“Got it!” The boy replied, heading into the depths of the lush jungle Mallow called home to find those ingredients.

Mallow was relieved once the handsome foreign trainer was out of her sight. That boy just had an air of charm to him that just drove Mallow wild! She certainly wouldn’t object to grabbing his Thick Club and having him grind inside her pussy.

Mallow hadn’t masturbated for a few days now. She really ought to be standing guard at the trial site to guide any new trainers that showed up but… ah, she’d be fine taking a short break!

Mallow dove into the thicket of bushes and plants, making her way to a little indented clearing in the forest no one seemed to ever visit. This was her favorite spot to come and relax whenever she got too bored on the job. Today though, it’d be her little schlicking hole for the evening.

Mallow’s hands dove into the side of her apron, then down the front of her pants and panties to stimulate her needy clit. Her index finger dragged the little nub in slow circles as a fantasy about that handsome trainer started to brew in her head. Let’s see… What if he won the trial and Mallow gave a little hint she wanted to be fucked? Oh gosh, how scandalous! Mallow worked with that fantasy for this session, imagining what the strong cute guy might do to her against a tall tree~

“Hey bitch” a voice blurted out. Mallow’s eyes shot wide open to the sight of a pink haired woman with glowing green eyes in a team skull uniform staring her down.

“Wha-Aa-AAAH!” Mallow blurted in panic. She withdrew her hand out of her pants as quickly as she could to seem presentable. “What do you want!? Where’d you come from!?”

“This ain’t about me, honey, it’s about me.” The skull grunt replied, stumbling across her own rhetoric. “I got an… um uhh… little overhaul, you could say, and I thought I’d find someone to show it off to. You remember me at all? Remember Jenny?”

“Jenny? Jen-Oooh, you’re her?”Mallow asked. “The same Jenny that got so scared of the forest that she pissed herself cry-”

“Shut the fuck up!” Jenny blurted. “Yeah, that same Jenny. I don’t much like your creepy jungle and your whole nature shtick. Awfully condescending’ of you, I feel.”

An audible gurgle surged in Jenny’s stomach, followed by the sound of a deep, bassy stomach roar that sounded more fitting coming out of an animal than a human.

“So I feel I ought to teach you some manners, you know?” Jenny added.

Mallow was confused. “What are you-”

Mallow had no time to finish her sentence as the Skull Girl’s ass came crashing down upon her! With lightning speed, Jenny had somehow done an about face and slammed her fat ass down onto the poor Alolan girl! It was like a sucker punch to the face, if a sucker punch was also cushioned by a fat slab of ass flesh pressed between skimpy daisy dukes. Mallow was shot to the ground, shifting from sitting on her rear to laid flat on the ground in a burst of agility that honestly should have broken her neck. Mallow could hardly perceive what was going on. Instinctively she tried to shove the girl off of her but her arms couldn’t manage to move the relatively light looking woman an inch! It felt like a car’s worth of weight was pinning her down!

After enjoying her Alolan pillow for a moment, Jenny took to getting to the main event. She raised her ass back off the ground, though Mallows face was hardly freed from the confined between her asscheeks. Her fat bottom somehow kept the girl in place between her crack, from a combination of some unknown force of suction Mallow couldn’t deduce the origin of and what felt like her cheeks gripping her skull like a muscular pseudopod. Jenny was effectively midway through a squat with a pretty 19 year old Alolan girl pinned against her exit.

Jenny was going to enjoy this. She really didn’t have much of a problem with Mallow, but some strange force in her brain just… just wanted this! She had these insatiable desires that felt completely unquenchable and she was about to scratch that itch for the first time! She giggled just a little. This poor girl. She was going to ruin this poor girl to be just like her!

Then, without any warning, not so much as another grumble or a fart warning of what was to come, it began.

Arm-thick ropes of solid waste came thrashing out of Jenny at a velocity that made it a borderline lethal projectiles. There was no soiling her pants or having the mess flood out the leg holes. The enormous stream of shit simply ripped right through her short shorts to Mallows lips. Immediately the titanic inaugural log of shit parted the girl’s lips open, her muscles not given the time to tense up in some semblance of self defence. It was just an enormous stream of waste filling the girl’s system, using her as a toilet with no regards for her humanity or safety.

Mallow couldn’t react to what was happening. It was as if someone had stopped and resumed time. One moment she was sunk into the ass of this punk girl, the next she felt her stomach distending and her throat straightening out to contain the gargantuan amount of shit that was suddenly stuffing her system. For a moment, her life flashed before her eyes as she wondered if this was the end. But then, suddenly, that anxiety left her. Instead her eyes flashed a bright green and she felt every hint of anxiety and worry steam out her ears through her boiling brain. Directly consuming Jenny’s contaminated shit was just as effective at turning Mallow from a normal human to an infected filth freak demigod as Jenny’s direct consumption of the Grimer slime that started this whole ordeal.

Mallow chilled out. If this poor girl had to go and Mallow wasn’t using her mouth for anything, why not let her defecate impossible volumes of waste down her throat? Somehow Mallow was consuming more shit than her entire body mass very well. She felt her stomach get fuller and fuller and felt the weight of dozens of pounds of shit inside her, but somehow, there was hardly any visual distinction as to what was happening. Her rump felt a little strange and her stomach was bulging slightly sure, but her stomach ought to be the size of a Snorlax ingesting so much waste. Still, it worried Mallow not. She didn’t really care if she was violating the rules of conservation of matter, she’d just help this nice woman relieve herself.

Thirty minutes. Thirty minutes of this later and Jenny was still going. Countless quantities of her bizarre shit had passed through Mallow’s lips and vanished into what was essentially her alternate dimension of a gut. When the flow finally stopped, Mallow looked a little confused. It was as if her brain had forgotten everything that wasn’t important for being a human toilet. She eventually stood back up, surprised lifting her stomach didn’t feel like lifting a thousand pound weight.

Mallow had certainly changed feasting upon Jenny’s mutagenic waste, but not to the extent she’d thought. She still looked like a human being. Not at all like someone who had just devoured several thousand cubic feet of shit for the last thirty minutes. Her stomach was distended and large, but it was no worse than a seven month pregnant belly bulge. Her thighs had grown too. Her fit and spry legs were gone, replaced with heavy thick thighs built to support her new weight. Her mostly flat chest had bloomed into one stretching her apron tight enough to be uncomfortable. And her ass. Good lord, her ass had turned into a massive smackable rump just begging to be jostled!

Once Mallow got a feel for the new her, she turned to thank her assaulter for the meal. Her attempt to speak came out as an unstoppable burp that had the space between the two of them hazing green. After four more attempts to speak ending in more and more uncontrollable belching, Mallow finally got out a word.

“Thank you!” she cheered.

Mallow apparently didn’t realize the skull grunt had already left. It seems she was too preoccupied by her burping fit to notice. Indeed, her mind was starting to perceive such an ordinary sensation as something magically sexual. A loud belch was now the delightfully enjoyable sensation of gas suddenly filling every crevice of her esophagus and forcing itself out violently and uncontrollably like a thrusting cock, in the mind of Mallow.

But among her horny gas releases, a semblance of thought prodded at her mind. There was still a trial goer attending to her challenge! She ought to check on him and make sure everything was going fine!

The moment Mallow took a step forward, her tight shorts tore apart. Her luscious physique couldn’t be contained by such small clothing. A second step and her gut was spurred into a fit. Mallow felt her own near endless gargantuan release of shit begin. For a second she stopped and looked annoyed. Damn, that’s gross! She really ought to stop that! She attempted to clench her anus… only to find the muscle memory simply wasn’t there. She could not flex or maneuver her newly inflated meaty anal lips, no matter what she did. It was as if that part of her body had a mind of its own.

Oh well! No sense in worrying over something you can’t control, Mallow reasoned. In an instant, the last fragment of Mallow’s normal human reaction to shit being fucking disgusting was shattered. Now she felt no hesitation towards enjoying the sensation of her waste thundering out of her bowels with no end in sight. Gosh, what a lovely sensation! Mallow’s hands dove to tease her needy pussy lips as she simply stood there defecating for a moment. Mallow didn’t feel any less full the more she excreted. She wondered if she’d be defecating forever. She sincerely hoped she would.

After her little assessment of her body, Mallow resumed her walk back to the trial sight entrance. She grew a tad hungry during the hike. With her brain fried into a fucking mess of nonsense operating on some unregistered plain of perception, there was nothing there to tell her waste does not equate to food. Mallow reached a hand back to sample a turd from her excreting asshole. She couldn’t seem to reach around her extravagant ass properly to sample her dung. Instead of tilting her back slightly or picking up any from the alarmingly large pile of shit she had left behind, she turned her entire body in a futile attempt to grab her poo. 15 seconds of spinning in a circle later and Mallow realized her efforts were futile and took a moment later to contemplate some other way to eat her shit, ignoring the obvious answers before her. Her solution came after maybe a minute of critical thinking when the pile she was generating below her had grown large enough to tap her ass. She grabbed a particularly solid rope from the pile and happily snacked on it like a candy bar, her teeth and skin somehow staying completely unmarked all the while.

The trial goer was back at the entrance, waiting for Mallow with all the ingredients in hand. He grew slightly concerned once he heard what sounded like an animal sputtering spit everywhere drawing closer and closer. When Mallow finally stepped out of the jungle with her distended gut and continuously defecating rear, the trainer dropped the ingredients in horror.

“WH-WHAT THE FUCK!?” He yelled. “Holy shit, what’s wrong with you!?”

“Huh?” Mallow answered confused as to why the boy would be so alarmed. “Everything’s fine. I guess all this stuff I’m doing is kind of weird, but I think it’s just a part of growing up on Alola. Some Pokemon turn different when they evolve. Maybe this is just my Alolan evolution? I think I might be part Poison-type…”

“You’re disgusting! And monstrous! Get away from me!” The boy cried, turning tail and running for his life through the jungle.

“Hey wait!” Mallow yelled. Shit, she must have given him the wrong first impression. She had to give this foreign trainer the right impression of Alola before he left!

Mallow chased after the boy, running with unexpected agility. She darted through the jungle nimbly at the speed of an olympic sprinter, her heaving gut and defecating anus not a hinderance in the slightest. In moments, she had caught up to the trainer, now screamingly louder than ever.

“Hey, stop screaming, please!” Mallow asked with an honest sincerity.

She forced the boy onto the ground with a rougher than intended throw. In moments he was pinned into the place by her deluge of scat piling atop his chest.

Mallow continued her thought. “I don’t want to hurt you, I just want to-”

An unparalleled sensation suddenly swept through her being. Mallow fell silent. The flow from her anus stopped. Her anal ring flexed and winced in anticipation of something.

Mallow’s anus suddenly opened wide, blooming larger and larger and taking on the ferocity of a black hole! Her bowels were hungry. They demanded something clogging their insides to sedate them. The poor trainer’s feet were free enough around the pile of filth Mallow had excreted to siphon into that gaping maw of an orifice that was a normal human anus not but an hour ago. The boy was pulled slowly but surely into the woman’s anus foot first, almost completely non reactive at what was happening.This was all too much for him to comprehend. By the time he’d come to his senses and was ready to scream, he had just been sealed into Mallow’s cavernous bowels.

Mallow took a second herself to realize what happened. Did she just… kill someone? No, right? He’s just inside her and completely fine, right? He’ll pop out just fine if she starts shitting again, right!?

Mallow attempt to squat and defecate again. Her body reciprocated by resuming the unending stream that had been coating the forest floor in girl poo. At first, nothing but the impossibly thick and long turds she was passing earlier emerged. Mallow grew worried. She continued pooping more and more hoping that poor cute trainer wasn’t just another section of her infinite load.

“Hi!” she heard someone speak.

Mallow turned around and was greeted by… Mallow. An exact copy of herself, pregnant belly and never ending bowels in all.

“Who are you?” Mallow asked.

“I’m Mallow!” Mallow replied. “You just shat me out like it was nothing! Figure I’d say hi!”

“Oh, gosh, did you see a cute guy while you were up there?” The original Mallow asked.

“Oh yeah, I was suppose to mention something about that to you!” The new Mallow replied. “I think um… shoot. I think I was that person? Weird thing is though, I don’t have any memory of being that person anymore. I just remember being Mallow my whole life. I can remember everything super clear! That girl shitting down my throat, me voring that guy, right up until I shat you out seconds ago!”

“Hey wait!” the original Mallow replied. “I shat you out, not the other way around, you’re my clone!”

“I don’t think so!” the new Mallow replied. “I’m pretty sure I’m the real thing.”

“You sure?” the real Mallow asked.

“Yeah, pretty sure!” the other replied.

“Oh, okay! Thanks for pooping me out, real Mallow!” Mallow cheered.

Mallow might have argued that she was really Mallow for longer, but arguing with someone that nice looking seemed rude. Instead, she accepted that she must be that trainer Mallow anal vored and that both of their systems could ingest people and spit them back out as clones of themselves. Neat!

“What an honour to be the first clone! …I think.” Mallow blurted to herself.

Mallow found “her” backpack and noticed some clues as to who she use to be. Oh, it looks like she was touring from the Unova region! Fun! She always wanted to tour there. Hopefully her asshole would stay closed long enough for her to get on the boat over there without causing a problem.


	3. Professor Juniper is Likewise Fucking Gross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Juniper assists a missing persons case through inspection of something strange discovered on a ship. The investigation is uneventful and that tingle in her swelling tits is completely unrelated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 8/15/17

Professor Juniper was working absentmindedly in her Nuvema town lab. It’d been years since she last gave the town’s resident trainers Pokedexes. Now they were 20-somethings enjoying the world adventuring and leaving her bored as could be. With so much idle time, she’d expanded her domain of studies. Instead of just studying Pokemon, she’d started partaking in mysterious forensic matters.

A boat arrived at the Castelia City harbor carrying three less passengers than what was expected a week ago. Police investigation lead to the discovery of a room containing piles upon piles of human waste everywhere. Gearing up to tackle the room in more protective clothing lead to what an officer described as “three tan green haired girls with huge pregnant looking stomachs running out of the ship as fast as they could while still defecating”. Juniper had been asked to bring to analyze some of the fecal matter left behind to see how on earth those woman were able to generate such vast quantities of shit.

Juniper didn’t believe the officer’s accounts of the incident for even a second. What fooey! She’d seen all sorts of pranks being around younger people for so long. Filling a cruise liner room with shit was surely a prank involving odorous mud or something of the like. With her pride front and center in her mind, Juniper ignored many additional safety procedures her client recommended for this inspection. Why underneath a fume hood? Why with a mask? It was a simple analysis of a log of shit, this was ridiculous excess preparation! She donned a pair of sterile gloves as her only protection.

Juniper brought the locked cooler containing the specimen onto her desk and quickly hoisted the item out of its confides. Juniper’s nostrils flared at the odor. What a horrible stink! She prodded at the item with a blunt scalpel out of humor to find anything odd about it.

With the infectious wafting odor of Mallow’s corrupted shit diffusing through the air, Juniper’s body was dangerously close to becoming another mutated propagator of whatever fantastical disease that skull girl had spawned. Already the awful aroma was causing some sort of subconscious muscle movements to expedite the infection process. It was as if the acrid smell was whispering “come closer” to her inner psyche, gaining a wedge in her mind with every tiny twitch that drew her nearer. Slowly it built leeway in her mind mounting more and more towards acting on one sudden impulsive motion to seal her fate.

Professor Juniper reasoned that she ought to inspect the specimen through some quick methods that’d effortlessly reject it as not human fecal matter. Simple stuff to do, effortless really. First she carefully investigated the center of the mass with her probe. It kept the same consistency in the center, fitting of dung. Next, she took to grabbing the object with her sterile gloves hands to see if there were any natural weaknesses in the object that could hint at its composition. Nope, it broke apart the same way one might expect a log of waste to break. Finally, she lunged her head forward and directly tasted…

Before Professor Juniper even knew what she was doing, her body bent her upper half down towards the unnatural human turd. Her mouth parted and her tongue lapped at the specimen with a long, greedy lick. For just a split second her mind was able to piece together the reaction of “Holy shit, what the fuck are you doing!?” It’d be the last thing the non-corrupt Juniper thought. Direct contact of an orifice with Mallow’s tainted waste infected Juniper’s body and fried her mind like an egg on a pan. Juniper lost all perception of the world around her for a good long while as the seed of this horrifyingly effective disease converted her into another near reality defying filth goddess. Her body twitched and spasmed in her office chair. All she could see were the television static-like images of her mind being reconfigured. Her eyes shot a telltale luminous green to signal her fate as a fucked up filth slut.

Juniper eventually rose back from what was effectively a seizure, calmed and relaxed. 20 minutes of her life seemed to have just passed by in an instant when she checked the clock. Time was certainly flying by today!

Her attention redirected back to the specimen of waste she was inspecting… only for the thing to have disappeared. Juniper was perplexed as to where it could have gone. It was right here just a moment ago and she hadn’t even risen from her seat. But was it really a problem she needed to worry about? No, not really. It was fake waste from a prank, Juniper reasoned. There were more pressing matters at hand anyway, like flushing out the strange taste that had suddenly appeared in her mouth.

Juniper stood to get a cup of water, but felt an odd sensation in her breasts as she did. Her modest breasts felt like sloshing water balloons mounted to her chest with some unknown fluid working inside of them. Juniper ignored the sensation at first, but just a few steps forward had her groaning in discomfort and need. This didn’t feel right. Not in any capacity.

Juniper sat down without her drink to deal with her tingling bosoms. Prying off her lab coat did nothing to help relieve the sensation. Her tits still felt cramped and pent up even as she recklessly threw her tank top to the side and left herself in nothing but her green knee length dress. Instinct started to call to her. An impulse started to tingle through her body to pay attention to her nipples. Her hands darted for her aerolas to see if a touch there would stir something.

“Ha-AAAAOOOUUUGH~!” Juniper roared as her hands lightly pinched the ends of her nipples. A surge of pleasure erupted the moment that tender flesh was tickled by her fingertips. She had to recoil her hands back against her side the sensation was so intense! For a solid moment, Juniper had to just slump in her chair, let her lips quiver, and ride out what felt like the best orgasmic high of her life from just a moment of nipple pinching.

The strange sensations in Juniper’s body were only stirred further by that small glimpse of relief. With her body shaking in shock, that strange sloshy-bubbly sensation started to creep down her frame. Soon it felt like her stomach was almost a brewery bubbling up copious amounts of some horrid gas. Juniper soon found her petite asshole under pressure to let an explosive burst of something out of her. A pressure that soon built to intolerable levels in mere seconds.

With a deafening sputter of Juniper’s anal lips continuously parting, a truly massive fart came rocketing out of her rear into the surrounding air supply. The flatus was inhuman, not just in sheer volume, but in the way the normally colorless methane was a hazy dull green. The coloration even clearly showed how the noxious gas was diffusing through the room. The initial discharge of tainted air came rushing off of Juniper’s office chair seat high into the air of the lab, impacting the ceiling and filling the room with a fog of girl gas.

Juniper found her nose involuntarily twitching at the aroma of her own super fart. A tingle that shot from her nose to her brain conveying a very loud and clear “HOLYFUCKSHITFUCKFUCKFARTSYESYESSSS” that soon consumed much of her thought process. Stirring more of this delectable toxic gas out of her was priority #1 for Juniper. Her mind shot to tease those perky nipples again to somehow stir her gut to release more of her personal fumes.

But when Juniper’s hands met her nipples, she was met with some surprise. Her chest had increased in size from her old decent rack to impressive tits. And her nipples… Gosh, her nipples were getting big! Inch long clit-like protrusions of flesh stemming out from her aerolas. Touching them made Juniper’s smile quiver. Bending and kneading them as if they were her own love button made her yell at the top of her lungs in delight! She couldn’t help it. Her deep voice sung in a long moan as she felt a surge of dopamine unlike anything she’d ever glimpsed before. She was in near paralyzing bliss. And better yet, that same horrible pressure was culminating in her again as her body shook her innards like a soda can. Juniper thrust her hips forward off of the seat and gripped the sides of her chair as she felt the next massive blast of girl fart begging to be released.

A somehow even louder blast of sounds exploded out of the woman as a gaseous bomb of hazy farts turned the smoke around her even thicker with stinking flatus. Juniper emitted a shrieking sigh of relief as it parted her rear, cunt moistening from this alien delight. The woman soon after took to snorting the air like a full blown drug addict. She had to savour the smell, that burning, mind warping smell, as fast as she could in its most concentrated state before it diffused through the air. She was completely out of her mind, at this point. Her psyche and brained had been so warped by the prions of this insidious disease, she was a barely functional fart slut that just wanted more. More gas stuffing the air. More nipple masturbation. More pleasure.

Her hands reached back to toy with her nipples to continue pleasing them. However, her technique would need to change. Going back to her heaving chest found her breast turned into heaving gazongas larger than even her head, each sporting a thick nipple with over 6 inches to its existence. Juniper couldn’t care less about her body’s metamorphosis. Her nipple schlicking turned to nipple fapping as she feverishly jerked off her teats without a care.

With such ridiculous stimulation, Junipers ass opened once again and a seemingly endless column of air shot out of her body. She endured it for minutes on end in pure delight. Everytime she felt just the tiniest bit less full of gas, going maybe from 100% to 99%, she frantically fapped her nipples and had the pace intensify even further. Juniper attempted to moan in delight at this ungodly divine sensation, but her speech was interrupted by a stinking burp that was fart in everything but coming out the correct orifice. Still Juniper cared not. Having her near limitless gas thrash out of her body was a pleasure she never wanted to end.

Her nipples were not done taking on more strange forms. The protrusions had now thickened to arm thickness with something obviously ready to come out. With a firmer squeeze by Juniper’s hands, they finally released their contents.

Scat as solid and firm as if it’d been in Junipers colon for days lactated from her overgrown chest shooting out into gross streaks across her lab floor. The intensity of this building ecstasy inside her only mounted. She bit her bottom lip and tried to stifle a scream of delight as best she could, fart gasses leaking out the corners of her mouth. Before long the pressure simply demanded she open her gullet again. Juniper took to screaming as loud as her fart filled lungs could manage, writhing in delight from the sensation of her permanently gas leaking body and her shit-spewing nipples.

Soon Juniper was so exhausted from the constant pleasure, she could hardly move. She’d stopped masturbating her overgrown nipples long ago, yet the constant fart release and cascade of her waste out of her chest wouldn’t stop. The farting and burping cacophony leaking out of her showed no signs of dissipating, even after an hour. Juniper was a slave to the whims of her body, riding out the strangest, longest, and strongest high of her life from farts and shit thundering out of her.

Nuvema town would be enveloped in a thick fog of infectious farts that night as the air of Juniper’s lab escaped into the town. What an unfortunate week for the town’s three Pokemon trainers to be visiting…


	4. Hilda is Furthermore Fucking Gross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda wakes up alarmed from a foul nightmare. Thankfully, the world is as normal and beautiful as she remembers it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 8/19/17

Hilda gently rustled in her bed as the warm sun peering through her bedside window warmed her blankets. Last night had been awfully strange. The lingering memory of a sleep session full of nightmares lingered in her head as she opened her eyes. However, these recollections soon slipped out of the grasp of her recall. They blended together into a single impression that last nights sleep was bad as Hilda full sprung back to full consciousness and abandoned any sour dreams the previous night.

Everything was exactly the same as before. All the world was in place. She was the same, her room was the same… everything was just as it should be. Even the little petty announces with waking up were still there as she felt her crotch feel a bit odd beneath her covers.

Hilda threw back her covers and let the toxic gas of ass fumes she’d let brew beneath her bedspread the previous evening come to mingle with the air of her room, a much thinner haze of chartreuse flatus gas. Beneath her covers she discovered her own mother, feverishly fellating Hilda’s titanic cock as hard as she could.

“MOOOM!” Hilda complained “What did I tell you about mouthfucking my cock at night!”

It took a while for Hilda’s mother to reply. Her lips were still sunken to the based of Hilda’s enormous dick. She took quite the time to raise her succulent lips and her shining lime green eyes along with the rest of her head up the pillar of cockflesh between her cheeks. She savoured every little moment. She even took an extra moment to suck on Hilda’s massive knob by releasing two explosive, 10 second long, eye watering farts mid withdrawal.

Hilda couldn’t believe this. Why was her mom such a total fartslut? Couldn’t she act like everyone else and huff noxious ass fumes during the day instead of spending an entire night pressed against her ass? Hilda had enough people fighting over the right to shove their faces against her butt during the day. She didn’t need her own mother contributing to the problem too! Fucking lock yourself in a room and choke on your own stink if you need it that bad.

“Sorry honey, I just couldn’t help myself!” Hilda’s mother replied. “I tried to let you sleep, but your cock smelled so delicious from the other room, I couldn’t help but come over and satisfy my appetite!”

“Urgh, Mom!” moaned Hilda. “Why are you such a gross skank?”

Hilda also came to notice her asshole was still mostly clean and that the normal sensation of awaking to a pile of her own shit resting against her rear was gone.

“Did you seriously eat all of what I passed last night? That’s not fucking fair! How long were you under there!?” complained Hilda.

“Ehehe, sure did~” Hilda’s mother blushed. “I was under there since uh…”

Hilda’s mom actually couldn’t remember when she’d crept into her daughter’s room to start blowing her cock. What happened now? She was doing something in the kitchen… and then she opened a window to let some air in or something? Yeah, something like that. And the air had a weird stain to it, but then it just turned out to be extremely thick fart gasses and she calmed down upon getting a whiff of them. Yeah, that’s right! Then she added to the horrid smoke with her own gas explosion and huddled up the stairs horrendously hungry to suck off her daughter’s massive cock!

Thinking was hard for Hilda’s mom. Really, it was hard for everyone who’d been affected by the mischievous prion that had melted their brains into sex craving, filth adoring, physics defying waste factories. Remembering anything that didn’t come to mind immediately was an ordeal that demanded complete concentration. Concentration that frequently meant ignoring whatever the hell else her body was doing and letting it do as it pleased. As such, Hilda’s mother began defecating where she sat, considerably large chunks of shit piling on Hilda’s bedspread. She continued to pass waste as her brain so desperately tried to switch off of thinking mode back to talking mode.

Hilda was growing tired of this. Where did this bitch get off doing whatever she pleased with her? She’d had enough. Hilda concentrated and strained. She felt something build deep within her bowels. Her stomach gurgled and sloshed as whatever strange insides Hilda possessed worked their hardest to shit on demand. Hilda was agitated. Her annoyance was fueling a truly massive bowel movement capable of making her mother pay for disturbing her morning rituals.

With a noisy, sloppy squelching sound, a nearly 4 inch wide monster turd shot out of Hilda and sucker punched her horny mother in her gut! This bowel movement was unlike any other. It was as if Hilda was defecating with the speed and explosiveness of diarrhea, but with extravagantly thick and long snakes of waste instead liquid firing out of her! In mere seconds the cascade had pushed her mother so far back, she was teetering off the bed. A moment later and Hilda’s mother had crashed to the floor, actively being buried beneath her daughter’s otherworldly cowpat of waste. She certainly wasn’t going to pass on this opportunity! Her hands dove to her needy cunt to shlick as more and more ropes of scat piled atop her. She attempted to consume whatever she could, leading to her idle arm shoveling hilda’s waste into her gullet as quickly as possible. She took no time to chew the hunks of girl shit travelling between her lips. Chewing took too much time. She needed her gross fucking stomach filled with shit now!

For two straight minutes Hilda’s hypershit continued, covering a whole corner of her room in a pile of poo that’d reach waist level with the girl. Her mother was now lounging in Hilda’s scat, attempting to mash shit in her cunt while she started choking on all the fecal matter stuffing her cheeks.

Hilda sighed. Her mother was such a pervert! She needed someone besides Hilda to sedate her disgusting tendencies.

Hilda grabbed her trademarked shorts, white tee, and leather jacket and headed outside to meet her friends. Once outside, she took to actually putting the clothes on, giving her an opportunity to show off her insanely thick hips and ass to whoever passed. Hilda was so amazed with how beautiful today was. The thick haze of fart gasses were thick enough to dilute the sun and kept the stinking air a very comfortable temperature. Hilda hardly had a care in the world among such beauty! Well, there was one.

Hilda was a bit confused once she started to put on her daisy dukes. Where did her cock go again? This was so silly, but she couldn’t remember how she fit her 14 inch long monster dick and her fist sized balls into such a small pair of pants! How did she ever…

Then for a brief second, everything came back. Her short shorts drove her to an epiphany that everything here was wrong. She remembered what the normal world looked like. What normal Hilda looked liked… she never had a cock! Just last night, everything was perfectly normal! She was just another trainer. And her mother wasn’t this… sick, perverted shit loving freak! What had happened while she slept? Why did she wake up with a cock and bottomless bowels in a world where acrid fart gas choked her lungs at every opportunity!? Everything was so wrong! Everything was so horribly, horribly wrong.

But just as quickly as all those worrying thoughts sprung to Hilda’s mind, her asshole began to flex and a delightful feeling of fullness consumed Hilda’s gut. Suddenly all those nasty anxieties seemed to melt away. They were no big beal. The real important thing to deal with was demanding release out of her behind.

Hilda smiled wide as she shat the last memory of her old life and what the world use to be out of her psyche, another obscene amount of waste quickly rocketing out of her anus and piling to a height that tapped the back of her thighs. She answered the question of how to wear her shorts by undoing the front button and letting her shaft and balls freely hang.

She stepped forward towards Professor Juniper’s lab. It’d be so nice to see the professor that got her started adventuring again! The profusely thick fart gasses leaking out of the windows and door of the building were a nice bonus, too. Hilda opened the door of the lab to the sensation of a rush of wind as an entire night of Juniper’s hyper farting struggled to diffuse into the open air behind Hilda. The scent was so tantalizingly concentrated, Hilda couldn’t help but shudder and moan as her system was gassed. Her proudly standing cock was sent to ejaculation, just from that brutal flatus blasting alone.

Once Hilda had reclaimed her senses, she stepped into the lab to see a pretty peculiar sight.

“DEEPER, CHEREN!” Professor Juniper yelled, heavy clouds of fart gasses escaping her mouth as she talked. “Shove her DEEPER INSIDE MEEEEE~!”

“Yeah Cheren, shove me deeper!” Bianca continued. “Force me all the way down into this bitch’s colon! I want to get fucking sucked in by this amazing ass.”

A normally dressed Juniper was on her hands and knees atop a table with 40% of Bianca’s clothesless body sticking out of her massively distended asshole. A completely naked Cheren was pushing against Bianca’s shoulder, trying to shove her deeper. Each one of them seemed to be completely consumed by this insane display of anal vore and showed no qualms or concerns with what was going on.

“A-ah, hello!” Juniper greeted Hilda as she noticed her step in. “Sorry for all the noise, we were just shoving Bianca deep inside my asshole is all”

“Yeah, it’s totally interesting!” Bianca added as her fat tits bottlenecked around Juniper’s distended ring. “Professor Juniper has a theory that her asshole is a time and space defying wonder that can fit objects several times her normal size inside of it! It seems to be true. I can wiggle my legs, but Juniper’s body isn’t any larger than normal!”

Hilda took the time to inspect Juniper’s frame. Indeed, despite having most of a human inside her, her stomach only looked the tiniest bit bloated. The only thing new with the woman were her enormous tits with huge nipples that looked half the length of Hilda’s junk. Hilda gave the pair of tits and poke and Juniper’s cleavage began defecating as a result. 

“Oh damn, cool!” commented Hilda at Juniper’s shit lactation.

“I know right?” replied Juniper “Such a lovely development~”

Juniper reached a hand down to grab at one of her massive breasts and placed the overgrown nipple in her mouth. She let out a happy moan as she enjoyed the sensation of fresh waste cascade out of her system, then right back in.

Cheren looked outright manic on the fart gas choking him. He gave Bianca one final shove. Bianca’s huge chest finally got its thickest part past Juniper’s asshole and the rest of her soon followed. In no time at all, the girl had completely vanished into the deep abyss of Professor Juniper’s colon. There was no sign she was even in there, except for a tiny bulge in Juniper’s stomach and the professor writhing in delight from having a human stuffed inside of her.

In Cheren’s hastiness to push Bianca into the strange area she gushed about, he hadn’t made sure he too wasn’t joining her. He noticed his hand was firmly wedged between the meaty folds of Juniper’s ass, unable to escape.

“Uh, Professor Juniper? Your asshole is latched onto my arm with an iron grip.” Cheren complained. “Could you please release me?”

“Sure thing Cheren!” Juniper babbled, taking her waste lactating titty out of her mouth to speak.

Juniper flexed her gaping maw of an asshole as best she could to release Cheren’s hand. However, she accomplished just about the opposite effect. Her disgusting asshole flexed wide and began to draw in whatever matter was closest to it like a voracious black hole. The part of Cheren in danger of being consumed by Juniper’s anal lips soon transitioned from Cheren’s hand to Cheren’s arm to Cheren. In just a meager few seconds, the boy was sucked into that unholy abomination of an orifice head first.

“Cheren?” Juniper called back, not realizing what she had done.

“I think he went somewhere?” Hilda responded, not at all paying attention to the insane display of the power of Junipers asshole, too fixated on Juniper’s shitting titties. “I think he went to get water?”

Juniper began to release a fresh stream of unending flatulence as Hilda and her started conversation. This time, however, the fog looked much more concentrated. The mist was a heavy emerald color and was so dense, most of it ended up falling to the floor immediately. The woman occasionally hiccuped up a nasty mist of those same gases, momentarily stunning her to savour the sensation of her senses going haywire trying to process the burning stench of her farts.

“Who’s he?” Juniper asked.

Hilda meanwhile felt the need to defecate and began shitting once more. With the tiny volume in her short shorts, she less soiled her pants as much as a large pile hung out of the top of her ruined shorts.

“Huh?” responded Hilda.

And with that, any memory of Cheren and Bianca was passed through their minds as effortlessly as the filth from their guts. Their pitiful intelligence struggled to hold on to any command that wasn’t involved with farting, shitting, and cumming as much as possible.

Still, whether or not Hilda and Juniper remembered their faces (and whether or not Juniper’s body was transforming them,digesting them, or merely housing then), Cheren and Bianca’s presence inside of Juniper’s dismal void of a stomach was still affecting the scientist. Already the thicker, more pungent gas pouring out of Juniper’s lips as a result of their presence was showing itself to be far more different than the lighter stuff. The sensation of it dancing out of her throat even made Juniper’s eyes roll back in delight. The speed of her farting was even starting to pick back up and reaching levels foreshadowing Juniper’s return to form as the endless farting machine she was last night.

Hilda didn’t care much though. Professor Juniper was an incredibly attractive woman between her natural frame and her defecating cleavage. Hilda had no qualms with kissing, groping, and fucking this delicious woman even if it meant exposure to even more near-lethal gasses. Her cock wouldn’t let her do anything but make this pretty bitch hers right here and now.

Hilda sidled up close to the kneeling Juniper on the table, and embraced her in a deep kiss. She winced at the taste of Juniper’s acrid fart gas climbing inside her mouth. Whatever taste that was was soon forgotten, however. The sheer intensity of the gas left a permanent scar across her sense of taste and reduced her pallet to a mere “farts good, cum good, shit good” She could feel the heavy gasses travelling down her system as if it were a heavy metal, snaking through her body and…

O-oh fuck, she was going to… oh god, she was about to cum already!

Hilda pulled away in disbelief of the sudden sensation of being at the point of no return for an orgasm already. Was she really that hard? She turned down to face her massive shaft and sure enough she was at full mast! What the fuck?

Oooh, but none of that mattered now! Hilda needed to cum above all else. She bit her lip and took to stroking her dick as hard as she could, making the intensity as orgasm hit and ejaculation mounted to moments away all the better. Hilda’s lips parted to a large O as she felt it. Here it comes! She was filled with absolute adoration and excitement for what felt like the largest ejaculation of her life yet!

That excitement shattered into confusion when Hilda heard the distinct noise of her ureathra farting. Confusion that itself lasted all of a single second before excitement double of that before washed over Hilda as she realized what was happening.

With a speed as ludicrous as her morning mother-burying bowel movement, a thick log of waste shot out of Hilda’s dick in her first ever shitjaculation. She stood there frozen by the alien sensation of cumming waste as rope after rope of solid excrement was flung into the air and down onto Juniper’s arching back. The feeling was as intense as something as spectacular as a scat cumshot ought to be. It was an electrifying sensation that had Hilda’s nervous system nuked with dopamine from every single piece of waste thrashing out of her rigid cock into the fart infested air. What wasn’t there to love about a orgasm that lasted as long as a toilet destroying megadump?

Hilda had a few answers to that question, even with her brain screaming in delight.

Hilda put the situation together and realized that Juniper’s concentrated fart toxins had allowed her body to do something this obscene. The next step was obviously to test how far her body could push this insanity. An attempt at defecating traditionally during her shit cumshot rewarded Hilda with a firm unbreaking log of waste out of her ass, coiling into an impressive pile against the floor. Even with two facets of her body producing obscene levels of filth, Hilda felt no the less full and found no reason to not raise this to further levels.

Squeezing her breasts sealed away in her tee caused another crackling sound to join the chorus and another pair of pooping tits to join Juniper’s. Hilda started to giggle at what a complete wreck her body had become as she pried her shit stained shirt off. Juniper joined her little laughing bout too as she marveled at Hilda defecate out of four holes with no remorse.

Soon the two were laughing at just how absurd this all was and how manically happy they were to be these unexplainable waste goddesses. The two were defecating so much, a solid 2 inches of waste was between the air and the floor at any given point. The air was so thick with Junipers putrid ass gasses, it was growing difficult to see one another despite only being three feet away. It was all too strange. So wonderfully, hilariously strange. Their laugher only ended once it was finally choked out by their throats joining their other orifice as repurpose assholes, both woman heaving up near unending quantities of shit to pour out of their mouths.

All across the Unova region, this corruption of human life into filth adoring pigs was taking place. Juniper’s infected gas was riding the wind into neighboring cities. Castelia’s still normal residents were vastly outnumbered by the huge crowds of corrupted humans and anal vore Mallow clones. There was no question the entire region would sink into this depravity. The only question left is if it’d be today, tomorrow, or the day after.

\--------

Bianca awoke unable to see. The wet, fleshy walls of Professor Juniper’s colon were an instant reminder as to what had happened. Alright, they really were able to shove Bianca up her ass! What a feat! Bianca couldn’t wait to tell Juniper what it was like up here. How on earth she was even able to stay inside the bowels of a woman just about her same size was a miracle in of itself!

A deep breath in and Bianca was relaxed. The air in Juniper’s colon was of course nothing but the same miasmic fart gases Juniper had doused their hometown in the night prior. Every so often, the walls would even jiggle as a concentrated toxic blast of farts rushed by her towards Juniper’s exit. It was intense!

Bianca found herself taking even deeper breaths as she came to realize just how noxious and concentrated the fumes were in Juniper’s body. It felt good to breath it in. The tingle in her throat felt delightful. Soon it was even spreading throughout every corner of her body. She felt so odd, but so energized!

The call of nature was the next thing on Bianca’s mind after huffing Juniper’s inner colon’s fart gases. Before she could even mentally send the signal from her brain to her ass to let loose and defecate, her anus was already flexing wide and letting out her body’s waste in spades. Bianca gave a delighted sigh and let her body do its work…

To her surprise though, Bianca felt a pair of lips on her anus! What on earth? Was someone else in here!?

“Hello?” Bianca asked.

There was do response. Only the continued moaning of someone pressed against her ass feverishly eating her waste.

The walls trembled. Another gust of tainted wind shot against Bianca’s face. Bianta instinctively snorted the ultra-concentrated fumes. Her body felt even stranger now… something was definately wrong here, but the cascade of shit out of her into the lips of some unknown person wiped most of those worries away.

It felt like they sat there for hours and hours. Bianca never once bored of inhaling Juniper’s fumes and Cheren never seemed to tire of feasting on Bianca’s waste.

Suddenly the walls grew tight. Bianca felt her self propelled out the warm wet space she was living in at an incredible speed!

\--------

Hilda was recklessly fucking a heavily pregnant Juniper against the desecrated remains of Juniper’s lab. How this bitch even got pregnant taking her shit ejaculations was beyond her comprehension, but Hilda stopped caring weeks ago. Really, how was Juniper’s mystery pregnancy any less mysterious than Hilda gaining the ability to shit out of seemingly any orifice? It didn’t matter at all. All that really mattered was getting Juniper to scream louder from taking Hilda’s cunt-breaking cock.

Juniper having mid-coital bowel movement was nothing new at all but never before had she felt this desperate to go. The professor pushed with all her might and…

“What the fuck?” Hilda could feel something massive climb out of Juniper’s anus. She looked back and was startled to see… two more professor Junipers!

“AAaaah, what a relief!” The original Juniper sighed.

Behind Hilda sat two fully grown clones of Juniper Perfect replicas, even down to the recently corrupt aspects of her like her freakish nipples. One of the clones spoke up.

“Hello! I’m professor Juniper! Nice to meet you both!” one of them spoke.

“Oh, interesting!” The original Juniper spoke, somehow vaguely lucid even with Hilda’s cock down to the hilt inside her. “And um… who are you?”

The other Juniper hesitated for a second. Some tingle in the back of her head insisted she was… someone else? Which was really odd because she remembered all of her life being a Pokemon professor. She even remembered unleashing all of this incredible virus upon the world! What an odd feeling. Such a nagging one too! Aaah, but with a flex of her anus and that heavenly rush of shit pouring out of her, she felt completely relaxed once again!


	5. Skyla is Additionally Fucking Gross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyla finds herself bored waiting for challengers at her gym post. Luckily or unluckily enough, something soon absolutely demands her attention…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 9/4/17.

Skyla stood at the back of the gym, impatiently waiting for her next challenge. Today had been so slow! Only maybe half of her normal gym trainers were present guarding the Gym’s puzzle and she’d hardly seen anyone enter the gym! Normally boys from all over Unova were packing the gym to get a glimpse of Skyla’s hot bod in skimpy clothing. Why hadn’t anyone shown up today? Sure, what looked like a couple entered the gym maybe 20 minutes ago, but they still hadn’t made their way up to her yet! Skyla figured they had left some time ago, leaving her to further wade through boredom.

Skyla checked to make sure the massive fans on either side of her were still fully operational for the gym puzzle. Yup! The two huge whirling fans were pumping the gym full of a powerful gust up from the clean, cool air from twist mountain behind her. Yet, during the inbetween time between the gale blasts of the dual fans, Skyla was becoming aware of a slightly unpleasant odor lingering in the air. She tried to pinpoint the source of the smell and her nose lead her to the end of her platform at the end of the gym. Someone had left something foul smelling below the gym arena. Perhaps someone left food to rot there overnight… Urgh, how could anyone be so gross! At any rate it wasn’t something Skyla felt the urge to worry about now. The fresh air was enough to dilute the mild stink.

What did strike Skyla as an urge to worry about, however, was a sudden pressure on her bowels. Strange… she took a pretty sizeable dump this morning. Was it merely gas? Skyla gave a slight push to see if a bit of air would escape her, but she only felt a solid mass barrel deeper down into her sphincter and demand to be released this very minute. Uh oh, time for the bathroom!

With haste in her step, Skyla scurried to her private bathroom just a little ways behind her gym post. The pressure grew awfully intense about three fourths of the way there, but Skyla was able to hold on just long enough. She had made it just in time! The moment she was in the stall, naked ass pressed against the porcelain, she could hold on no longer.

Skyla bit her lip and let out a soft groan as a thick column of snaking waste poured out of her into the basin of the toilet below. Skyla pushed and pushed to relieve the fullness inside her and was surprised with just how full she was. Over 10 inches of abnormally wide waste had crawled out of her within the 30 seconds or so she sat there defecating. Despite that, she still felt maybe half full. Stranger yet, Skyla seemed to still be passing the very first turd of the movement. It kept coiling and coiling out as one unbroken specimen.

Finally, after over a full minute of passing waste, Skyla was done. She let out a sigh of satisfaction at the effort. It was a tad odd by her standards but it was just wonderful to rid herself of all that extra weight.

Skyla stood to observe her work only to gasp in complete astonishment at just how much she’d produced! Sure it felt like a lot coming out, but she didn’t realize just how much she’d shat. This was by far her largest poo ever! A compressed lump of shit that looked as if it had clogged the bottom portion of the toilet completely. She was worried if the thing would even flush with such an overwhelming amount of fecal matter stuffing it…

Lucky for Skyla, the suction based flush of the gym made quick work of the impressive load of waste. After two quick wipes and a washing of her hands, Skyla was headed back to her post waiting for any and all challengers!

The challengers she eagerly awaited never came. Soon boredom was overwhelming Skyla once more. There was nothing to entertain her beyond contemplating Pokemon strategy as she waited for someone - anyone - to challenge her. Well, there was the option of finding what exactly the source of that odd smell was, but Skyla wasn’t quite bored enough to embark on chores.

Yet again, Skyla’s boredom was washed away from a gurgle in her stomach and an undeniable feeling of fullness. Skyla was confused at first… after a dump that large, how on earth did she already need to go again? Surely it was just gas, wasn’t it?

Skyla relaxed slightly to allow what she assumed was a silent fart out of her rear. Her eyes shot wide with horror once she felt the unmistakable sensation of something solid pouring out of her anus and filling her shorts. A gasp shot through the spacious gym as Skyla realized she’d outright shat herself! She clamped her legs together and shuffled into the bathroom as quickly as she could with such an embarrassing impairment.

The shock of messing herself had driven Skyla to stop pooping the minute she realized what she was doing, but she was finding it increasingly difficult not to keep defecating the more she waddled towards the toilet. An unbearable pressure mounted on her rear right as she entered the restroom. An urge so strong, it was outright diluting the girl’s ability to think straight. With every fiber of her being she attempted to hold on just long enough not to make the mess attached to her rump even worse…

“Aaaaah~” Skyla cooed in relief as she finally sat down on the porcelain seat and let loose. She had made it. In this tiny little moment, not much else mattered. She didn’t care about leaving the stall door open or the faint green tint in her eyes when she glanced at the mirror or why her bowels were voiding their second cowpat-sized dump in the last thirty minutes. Just making it to the restroom in time and letting everything go felt like too wonderful a victory. That span of just a few dozen seconds felt like minutes on end with Skyla relishing relief.

When she finally felt that sensation of fullness leave her, Skyla stood to observe her work. A bit of unnerve started to seep into her as she realized she had repeated nearly filling the toilet with waste. Something was off here. Though, considering this world was filled with magical creatures and all sorts of wacky stuff, perhaps some trouble maker had laced something she’d eaten with some ungodly laxative or something? She’d need to see a doctor if this continued much longer.

With one flush, the suction based toilet was yet again able to wipe away Skyla’s impressive movement without so much a trace it was even there. A quick wipe or two and she was done! With that Skyla reached to pull up her shorts and…

Where were her shorts?

Skyla looked around and noticed her shorts were flat out missing. Where could they have gone? Did she not simply pull them down to her ankles when she’d started her second ridiculous shit?

Skyla scanned her memory and came to a grave realization. She hadn’t pulled down her messy shorts at all. She had simply sat down and started going, letting her shit barrel out as quick as it’d like. It started to dawn on her how unconventional the sensations of her latest trip to the bathroom was. It felt like her shit was pressing against her rear far too soon when she started. It felt exceptionally difficult to go after a certain part because everything felt so overpacked. And her farting… one of her ripping farts did sound a bit strange. A noise more akin to ripping clothing she probably could have misinterpreted as a fart while absorbed in her little victory over her bowels. Her pants and panties had been flushed away, leaving nothing behind but the straps connecting her outfit dangling. How… how was she even able to poop that much to cause that? Grave worry began to grow in Skyla as she realized something horribly wrong was happening to her.

…And just as soon as mortifying worry had set in, it was gone! Really, who hasn’t had a weird bowel movement every now and again? The only real thing to lament here was her shorts. What a bummer! She had always liked those shorts and those panties. It was a shame to lose them, but hey, it was just clothing. She could always go back to her room in the gym and get more. The more pressing matter now, however, was that the gym had been unmanned for several minutes now! What if a challenger showed up and was left with no one to battle!? Skyla marched out of the bathroom as fast as possible to make sure she was at her post!

Not once did Skyla consider, as she was charging back to her arena, that she was completely naked from the waist down. Perhaps if she’d taken a moment to gather herself, she would have realized things were a little out of order upstairs. Being properly clothed was taking a backseat in importance to doing her job correctly. It was but the first of many strange reprioritizations to rock Skyla’s psyche as the glowing green glint in her eye gradually grew brighter.

Skyla stood triumphantly, eagerly awaiting any potential challengers that might come her way. Maybe someone had come in to fight her while she was away shitting her guts out? That’d be a pleasant surprise! Finally she’d have something to do after such a boring day!

…No! No way! Holy shit, it’d only been 5 minutes after her last bathroom trip and she had to go again! A cramp worse than anything Skyla had ever felt before start to overtake her. She needed to go. Bad. And this time, she completely lacked any sort of way to keep her mess contained without any panties on. She couldn’t shit all over the floor! What a mess that would be to clean up! She needed a container to use. Fast. But from where?

Skyla looked down and realized she did have a few makeshift containers on hand. They were extremely strange and unconventional, but she simply had no other option at the moment.

Skyla reached for her large near knee high left boot and shoved the garment off as quickly as possible. With teeth clenched, body bursting with the need to go, she pinched either side of the boot’s mouth with her fingers to spread it as wide as possible. She crouched ever so slightly, parked the object over her ass and…

“Oooooo….” A tiny exhalation of relief dripped from Skyla’s lips as she let loose into her shoe turned toilet. The sizeable was soon filled to the brim with another sudden uncontrollable burst of girl shit from Skyla’s colon. The third of Skyla’s mega dumps today was the largest and fastest to expel yet, filling Skyla’s boot near the brim in just two minutes or so.

Skyla held the boot as best she could. It was heavy and difficult to grip… which didn’t entirely make too much sense given that Skyla felt none the lighter after defecating such a large amount. What was she going to do with this?

Skyla’s worries began to mount, yet they started to prioritize themselves in a strange way. Unbeknownst to the girl, her brain was slowly being reconfigured just from the tiniest exposure to that diluted whiff of some infected bit of matter far below her somewhere on the gym floor. Skyla had a few problems on hand at the moment: Her lower half was naked, was she defecating inhuman amounts of fecal matter at an increasingly frequent rate, she had a boot filled with her own scat to dispose of, she was at risk of spilling poo all over the gym floor, and she was barefoot on the cold floor of a gym stadium.

An attempt to prioritize these problems in her head led Skyla to some odd conclusions. Dirtying the floor was a dire problem. It needed to be dealt with with the greatest caution. Being barefoot was also a huge problem she needed to manage ASAP. Her shit filled boot was something she could live with. The increasingly volatile flow of waste from her rear and her naked lower half were complete non issues. How could she worry about that when she could get the floor dirty? Not to mention, she felt completely naked without her boot on! More naked than being actually naked as she was now.

Skyla was ready to do anything to get rid of that sense of vulnerability with having her shoe off. In her steadily rearranging state of mind, the inhibition of her own waste being gross was starting to fade away into non-existence. Skyla had a solution… A solution she’d only really jokingly thought of at first that was rapidly becoming what she viewed as her best option. She put her boot down and raised her foot slightly.

Skyla plunged her foot into her gunk filled boot. Disgust contorted her face into a sour frown. First her big toe made contact, then the flat of her foot, then the heel into the uncanny warmth and unmistakable texture of fresh girl shit. At first, Skyla had to summon all her willpower to perform the act. She desperately tried to hold on to the idea that this would quash the embarrassment of going barefoot and make it all worth it. However, as she continued to submerge her foot, the shock of having to wear a shit filled boot waned more and more. By the time the whole thing was shoved into the tight confines of her shoe, Skyla had scarcely any qualm with what she was doing.

Right on time, too. The moment that Skyla was done plunging her foot into her shit-filled shoe, her bowels ached for another violent release yet again. Skyla shook her other boot free as fast as she could before the newest movement began, having just enough time to prepare the container. A good 4 inches of her freshest shit had already started to creep out of her by the time her shoe was finally free. She just barely managed to get the boot over her defecating anus before the inaugural turd fell to the floor below.

Once Skyla felt the soft cottony confines of her comfy boot make contact with her heaving anus, she relaxed her muscles and let the spiralling mass of fecal matter void out of her completely. The sensation of shitting so much was turning oddly relaxing, borderline enjoyable even. It was a strange thought to be sure, but all Skyla was perceiving with the inherent grossness of shit steadily wiping away from her mind was the relief of pounds and pounds of weight from seemingly nowhere exiting her. In no time flat, her latest dump was over with and her boot nearly filled with scat. This time she showed no qualm with shoving her foot back into the item of clothing, mostly unphased by the strange sensations her foot felt diving into waste.

Of course, her bowels were far from done permanently with their physics-defying behavior. The need to excrete struck just as hard as it had previously the last few times, though this time without an obvious container for Skyla to empty herself in. Or wait… her gloves!

Skyla snapped one of her dark blue latex gloves off as quick as she could and positioned the item above her erratic asshole just as she done her boots. A sloppy deluge of solid shit sprayed from her behind, just barely somehow contained within the confines of her glove. However, the glove simply didn’t have enough volume! There wouldn’t be enough space to pack away all her poo! She’d have to use both gloves for this.

Skyla clenched with all her might to interrupt the load and secure a fresh container. It felt agonizing holding on like this. Every fiber of her being was screaming “shit, shit, shit right now!” but she couldn’t! She had to keep the floor clean! She carefully lowered her scat filled glove to the floor, raised her still gloved hand to her face, and frantically force the thing off. As soon as it was ready, it was propped next to her behind again, ready to serve its new duty as a makeshift latrine.

Oooh, fuck! That felt wonderful! Letting go of that intense pressure that had been building up in her rectum from clenching even just that tiny amount… god it felt heavenly! There wasn’t a fraction of worry left in Skyla’s prion-fried head at the fact she had probably defecated over half her body weight today, the little pleasures like this made it so she had not a care in the world!

Well, no cares wasn’t quite right. She still didn’t want to dirty the floor and humiliate herself if someone came to battle her still. Now though, she was completely out of containers in which to contain her spontaneous shitting fits. In no time she’d need to go again, she was sure, but she couldn’t just rip ass on the floor.

It seemed recycling was her only option. Skyla pulled the waste filled clothing item she was clutching up to her face. Disgust hovered for a moment at what she was contemplating, but it steadily began losing out to a greater misaligned fear of pooping all over the clean gym arena. She was going to have to do this…

Skyla raised the distended glove to her lip and began to swallow the glove’s contents. She didn’t take to biting or chewing the putrid mass of her own waste at all. Instead, she simply sucked on the heap of fecal matter. At first, Skyla was doing no more than kissing her shit filled glove with parted lips. Then, the suction in her grew more intense. She was sucking with a force that felt not of her own origin, but she wasn’t concerned in the slightest. Gradually, a need to clean the glove to give her an extra container to defecate in was becoming less the primary reason for her actions and more a bonus. A exponentially growing hunger in the gut of her stomach was quickly overwriting it as her main motivation! Skyla’s lips spread even wider as this vacuum-like suction stirred in her gut. The shit filled contents of Skyla’s glove flew into her body effortlessly, never to be seen again.

Just in time, as her seemingly unsoothable gut yet again begged to part Skyla’s anal lips. She opened the glove and parked it over her asshole. Just the tiniest signal from Skyla’s brain to the muscles of her sphincter to start letting her next load out resulted in her anal lips parting wide and a huge hard turd thundering out of her asshole with a booming fart! Skyla couldn’t help but moan at the relief of some untold amount of waste suddenly thrashing out of her. It was a miracle the stretchy latex of her glove was somehow able to contort to fit the shit load.

No sooner had Skyla stopped defecating did she raise the glove back to her face and greedily suck back in her waste as quickly as she could. Fuck, it tasted so good! Why had she never eaten her own shit before!? It tasted like the sweetest fucking treat in the world and there was a tap for it just behind her! She even had the perfect container too-

Skyla’s train of thought stopped for a moment as she realized her glove was missing. Her other shit filled glove was still there, but the other was clean gone! Did she… did she suck it in too without realizing? Perhaps it might be a good idea to check.

Skyla’s gloveless hand dove to her face, parsed Skyla’s lips, and began to inspect inside her mouth. First just a finger… then her fist… her entire arm down to the elbow was exploring her throat searched for the missing glove. Concern for the fact Skyla had pushed her entire forearm into her esophagus effortlessly was nowhere to be found. All Skyla cared about was getting her glove back. Yet despite how deep she had sunk her hand into her body, she felt nothing. No glove or her own shit at all. Her hand ought to be exploring the confined of her stomach, but it felt more like her arm was inside some sort of vast area. No amount of twirling her arm generated any sort of bulge in her stomach, just further reassurance that the area inside her was somehow empty.

A quake in her bowels finally got Skyla to take her arm out of her mouth to prep for another megaload escaping her. Damn, she had no container to keep this all in! There was the other shit filled glove of hers though… perhaps she could empty that quickly and let her bowels rip into its confines like the first one? As hastily as Skyla could with the unbearable pressure of her reality defying bowels in need of a release, she bent down and picked up her other waste ladened glove. Her efforts momentarily crawled to a near halt as she felt the turtle head of her newest wasteload beg for release. Like a pig dining on a trough, Skyla desperately sucked up whatever fecal matter was in her glove as quickly as she could! She was lucky she clamped onto the object with both hands this time. The immaculate suction her body was able to summon this time to dispose of that waste would have easily sucked the latex container down otherwise.

There was hardly a second for Skyla to enjoy the relief of ridding herself yet again of all that waste before another fit from her spasming colon signalled to Skyla it was time to expel the burden in her bowels. The makeshift container shot to her rear and, with a slight push on Skyla’s, it’s volume was once more distended wide by a waterfall of filth. The moment Skyla felt her waste was done pouring out, she shot the distended garment back to her face to hastily choke down her own shit. The glove was distended even more than last time. Thought Skyla was defecating for what felt like the same length of time, more and more fecal matter was seemingly emerging from her body from some indistinguishable source. Not that unnerved Skyla in the slightest, of course. She was too busy moaning in delight from the sensation of a block of her own waste thrashing down her throat into the abyss of her stomach. Skyla was delighted to find she had’t even finished off half this load when she felt the need to go again.

Skyla’s meal was interrupted as she felt the urge to defecate advance to an unstoppable muscle contraction. The still halfway filled with shit glove darted back under her ass to be filled as high as it could without bursting. Somehow that valiant clothing item as stretching wide enough to contain her insane mess, the object now stuffed with nearly two dozen pounds of girl shit. Skyla rose the ruined container to her mouth with a new enthusiasm. She wasn’t choking down this wonderful gunk fast enough! She had to do everything she could to keep the floor clean! Her jaw stretched wider than was likely healthy for her senselessly vacuuming her delicious fecal matter as greedily as her whore mouth could! She was so consumed with how good it felt to give into her body’s alien desires, how good it felt to be a disgusting whore dedicated to such a heinous act, she hardly noticed the taste of her own waste had caused enough delight in her mind to reach orgasm levels. Her hips were clamped together as leaky pussy juices trailed down her thigh just from satisfying her voracious appetite.

In her delirious delight of eating her own waste, Skyla found herself yet again without a container. Another glove had been whisked away into her strange gullet off to who knows where. Her body was craving release anew, even though it had been less than 2 minutes from her prior load’s end. Skyla needed to improvise. Fast.

Skyla pulled her shirt off was quick as she could. She ignored how abnormally stuffy her breasts felt in her normally comfortable favorite bra. She maneuvered the shirt below her and placed the collar around her waist. She fed the arms of the longsleeved shirt and what little fabric of the midriff displaying garment there was towards the front of her crotch. With the outfit’s various convoluted straps, she might just be able to get this to work…

Skyla tied the two arms of the shirt together, hoisting the rest of the fabric up to cover her naked crotch and securing it into place with the various straps around her. It was done. Skyla had made the most ridiculous excuse for a diaper ever just by folding her shirt and with scarcely any time to spare. Skyla’s mouth started to part into a heavenly O as she felt the most desperate need to defecate her largest movement yet mount more and more…

“A-AAAUGRH~!” Skyla cooed in delight as ropes and ropes, pound after pound of thick, solid girl shit poured into her makeshift diaper. The formerly blue fabric steadily tinted darker as an unearthly amount of scat violently voided out of Skyla’s colon. It was a miracle the thing was even holding together under waste cascading out at such a ridiculous speed. And all Skyla could do is arch her back, close her eyes, and savour the delight of being a hypershitting freak of nature. She wished her bowel movement would never end, even as her diaper finally failed and dirtied the floor Skyla had worked so hard to keep clean. The sensation of her filth splattering against the floor was enough to rouse Skyla back to some semblance of attention, particularly that previous fecal matter was going to waste beneath her. She wouldn’t stand for that. She lowered herself to the ground and started gorging on her own shit yet again. One hand restlessly shoving shit into her gaping maw, the other twiddling her cunt for all she was worth.

Skyla was delighted to feel just as full as when she had started, despite such a vast quantity of muck being forced out of her. Better yet, the speed at which poo was deluging out of her only seemed to be steadily increasing. She hoped this would all never end.

Skyla would lay there for dozens of minutes on end in pure bliss as she continuously devoured her never ending supply of waste. Minutes that soon melted into hours, then a full day as Skyla filled her gym with her own scat and feasted upon it.

And the gym leader turned abomination was happy to feel the endless rope coiling out of her hadn’t stopped once.


	6. Mallows Get Even Grosser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a series of events at her trial site, Mallow and her body are left in a bit of an odd state. Despite this, she reasons a trip to the Unova region’s Castelia City ought to be enjoyable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Mallows as in a plural amount of Mallow.
> 
> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 12/3/17.

At one point, Mallow was a normal woman, living out the last years of her late teens assisting trainers with one of Alola’s many trials. She’d been like any other girl her age; energetic, strong willed, and with a perfectly normal body that didn’t regularly defy the laws of conservation of matter.

That had changed after an encounter with a team skull grunt with some odd disease, some unbelievably potent and powerful prion that warped the human body to a near unrecognizable status. A half hour of that woman shitting down Mallow’s face had warped her into a parody of her old self. A version of her that showed no alarm at the volumes she was producing or consuming fecal matter, nor any qualms with shoving other human beings down her throat like a snake only to have them exit her rump moments later as a fully functional clone of herself.

She really had no qualm about what she was doing. Everything seemed so natural! She was fertilizing the world and enlisting new friends to help her! Surely that was a good thing, right? Mallow couldn’t really see it any other way. Better yet, now she’d be helping to fertilize the entire Unova region!

 

\----

 

Mallow sat in what had been hours ago a perfectly clean cruise ship room. With her new abilities, the room had been absolutely decimated into a filthy stye. Piles of human waste clocking in at several dozen pounds each littered the floor, each growing taller and wider the nearer to Mallow’s bed they were. Mallow would normally be feasting upon her own fresh dung, but something had halted her progress.

The girl had a stomach ache. Her big, tan belly inflated by her inaugural meal of Skull Grunt waste was twisting and turning in dismay. Oooh, what did she eat? Sure she’d likely consumed hundreds of pounds of fecal matter in just this afternoon, but it couldn’t be causing this much discomfort!

Oh wait, weren’t there friends with her? Like just a few moments ago, she had people around her, right? They were really nice new friends! They’d only just met, but they were such a nice couple! They were so courteous they way they shouted “What the fuck, why are you in here? Why are you naked?” and “Oh my god, she won’t stop shitting!” Where did they go again?

A sudden, violent burp that shook the very bed Mallow was sitting on went ringing out of her mouth. That bombastic noise wasn’t the only thing to fly out of her mouth. A bow just like her new female friends lept out of her and fell back onto her head. Joining it soon was the taste of some sort of cologne-like aftertaste filling her mouth. Her pea-sized infected and devastated head tried to put together what that meant, to the point where she needed to speak aloud to keep her train of thought.

“If her bow came out of me that means uhh…. Umm….” Mallow pondered.

Her goldfish-tier brain could scarcely put 2 and 2 together. Once the bow slid off her face, it was right back to clutching her stomach, wondering why it felt so bad. The only thing that seemed to take the pressure off was just letting her anus distend and shoving the pain away. And with a trio of trumpet-like releases of toxic gases from her rump, she resumed passing waste like a dumb cow. A happy sigh of relief echoed out from the girl as she sunk into the soft bed, piling her poo higher and higher

But only after a short while did Mallow sense something wrong. A pressure started to mount. It felt like the pressure of needing to go terribly bad, but while she was still defecating. Mallow gave a voluntary shove, curious to see what would happen. Her face shifted into a contorted mess of gasps and heavy breath as she felt her veteran ring contort wider and wider. Something huge was coming out! Mallow reasoned the bed wouldn’t have enough space to hold whatever was coming out. She quickly repositioned her still defecating rump over the edge of the bed, bearing down as hard as she could!

One final push and Mallow began to outright give birth! Cascading out of her asshole with impressive speed was not one, but two fully functional clones of herself! Same look, same tan, same glowing green eyes that conveyed she’d been reduced to this abomination. They were even locked together to make passing them out of her ass even easier! Or wait… no, they were just making out and locking their bodies around one another.

The herculean effort of birthing life into the world, even for two full copies of herself instead of a simple infant, showed no drain on Mallow. She looked and felt just as energetic as ever, ready to strike conversation with the two new versions of herself.

“Hi Mallow!” The original Mallow greeted her duplicate selves.

The duo of horny lesbians broke apart from their belly pressing, tit smashing body lock to speak to their creator. Instead of simpling turning and speaking, one presented herself ass up and face down with her head tilted to address her creator, the other clone taking advantage of the sloppy, well worn anus of her sister and plunging an arm elbow deep in her colon.

“Hey there, Mallow!” the clone enduring the deep anal insertion remarked. “Thanks for the whole birthing us thing!”

“Yeah, it’s no pr-” The original Mallow tried to welcome the praise, but fell silent as a loud knock hammered against their door.

“Castelia City Police Department!” A woman yelled. “Open up right now!”

The trio of Mallows glanced at one another in confusion. Why was there a police woman here? They hadn’t done anything wrong, two of them had just started existing! Oh wait, was there someone else in here? Oh no, was a criminal locked in the room with them against their will!?

The girls all seemed to reach the same mental conclusion as their faces sunk to a scared panic.

“I can’t believe there’s a bad guy in here!” One of the Mallows shrieked, withdrawing her arm from the anus of the clone she’d been fisting.

“It’s so scary!” The original Mallow cried. “Let’s run away while we still can!”

Outside of the door, two green haired police woman in matching uniforms waited for someone or something to emerge. Both had their guns ready and primed to fire.

Suddenly, the gaggle of corrupt Mallows came crashing through the steel door! The first had attempted to open the door properly, but the two panicked women behind her shoved their way out in panic, leaving the iron door bent and dented. The trio immediately turned down the hallway to flee from the supposed bad guy as fast as they can, walking at a freakish speed with anuses still ablaze, shoving out inhuman quantities of corrupt shit.

The officers attempted to fire at the mob, but to call their weapons useless would be an understatement. Gun fire did nothing to stop the panicked Mallow mob. A direct hit against the naked shoulder blades of one of the mutated women caused the crumbled bullet to simply fall to the ground, soon buried beneath a long ever growing pile of waste.

One of the officers immediately gripped her walky-talky “This is Officer Jenny reporting in! We need back up ASAP! Two… three tan green haired girls with huge pregnant looking stomachs departed from the room under investigation, now heading out of the ship as fast as they can. Women in question are… defecating in extreme quantities. Possible Biohazard. Odor is extremely strong…”

The officer broke away from her device as the stink of the freshly laid waste before them and from the ruined room became too much to bear. Her hand reached to pinch her nose at the intense aroma, only for the limb to fall back down by its side.

Instead, the woman took a hearty smell of the acrid fumes diffusing through the room, her eyes shifting to a bright luminescent green the deeper she breathed in. Her partner in front of her was staring motionless at the contents of the room in front of her, stunned. Her body’s response was to suddenly shove a coiling log of fecal matter spiralling out of her into her clean white panties, soon sending the underwear sagging below the hemline of her uniform.

Jenny lunged forward and hugged her partner and sister from behind, prompting her sister’s rate of defecation to increase and her own bowels to add to the heavy stink looming over them. In no time at all, the two were ripping clothes off of one another, smashing their massive tits together, and diving onto the filthy floor below them, intertwined in their own passionate kiss while their corrupted bodies contributed to the filth around them.

 

\----

 

Under the guise of darkness, the trio of corrupt Mallows ran away as fast as they could. Into the city they tumbled, sprinting at speeds rivaling a charging animal, leaving a noxious trail of waste and flatulence as they ran. Eventually the trio gave pause in an alleyway, trying to assess what to do next.

“I’m really scared of that bad guy!” One of the newly born Mallows shrieked. “What if he finds us? Is he going to hurt us for being nice?”

“Nah, don’t worry! You’ve got nothing to worry about!” the original Mallow attempted to reassure her clone. In truth, she too was absolutely terrified of this bad guy and was simply playing up a facade of calmness to pacify the cloned versions of herself she’d vored into this world.

“Wait a minute!” The original Mallow yelled, her head actually functioning as more than a nervous center demanding more sex and filth and actually creating an idea. “So, I think I made you guys by shoving some other nice people into me, right?”

The other two Mallows looked to each other looking for an answer. Both had already forgotten their origins and decided to simply roll with the idea.

“Sure” they answered.

“So that means… if we get the bad guy inside me, he’ll become a nice Mallow and be our friend!” Mallow explained.

“Oh wow, more friends!” one of the cloned Mallows excitedly jubilated.

“So that means… What if one of you gets back in me? That way, if he tries to get you like the bad guy he is, BAM! He’s like us now!” Mallow explained.

The cloned Mallow’s faces lit up. “Wow, great idea!” one of them cheered. The other…

The other was already behind the original Mallow, ready to return to the orifice that had converted her from a normal person to this. Her hand reached for the woman’s anus in a rare moment of peace where it wasn’t spewing shit seemingly without end. A thumb effortlessly sunk into the stretched asshole, prompting the original Mallow to quiver in delight.

The cloned Mallow attempted to wiggle her fingers inside of the other woman’s bottom but… it felt as if she couldn’t. Her thumb felt paralyzed, gripped by the pink flesh of Mallow’s ring by an unprecedented strength. Attempting to withdraw her thumb was futile. The results were her fingers and knuckle sinking into the apparent anal abyss.

The original Mallow let out a lofty moan at the sensation. That felt… wonderful! God it had been so long since she’d shoved that trial goer inside her, she’d forgotten how delightful anal penetration was! Her asshole flexed greedily. Mallow wanted more.

The woman’s anal lips stretched once more, prompting the arm of her clone to sink in with a speed akin to vacuum suction. Down to the elbow the limb sunk. A single wiggle of the extremity prompted the arm to vanish down to the elbow. The cloned Mallow was starting to look a little worried. Did she really want to go ahead with this plan?

Before she could protest, the absolute demand of Mallow’s asshole for more silenced her. She felt this demanding tug. A force unlike anything she’d felt that took all her strength to resist. She suddenly felt as if she let her concentration abate for a mere second, she’d find herself powerless to resist. And it was growing stronger every passing moment. It seems the cloned Mallow’s only option was to hope the plan worked.

The clone relaxed. A split second later, her head was thrust against the ass cheeks of the other woman as her asshole expanded to accompany her frame. And mere moments after, the gaping maw had flexed wide enough to accommodate arms, skull, and shoulders. The thickest protrusion on the clones body and passed into the orifice. And Mallow simply stood their gripping the wall in delight, relishing in the sensation of an entire woman being swallowed up by her asshole.

Feet vanished into the black hole of a bottom. Mallow closed her eyes and smiled, delighting in the sensation just a little longer. Not only did it feel good, she was keeping her friend safe! Safe from…

Mallow fell to the ground in agony seconds later. Her gut quaked harder than she’d ever felt before. Something was horribly wrong. The woman moaned as she felt some pressure mount at her rear again. Mallow shoved with all her might. Oh god, she needed to get this out now!

Thunderous ripping clouds of gas wafted out of the girl into the dark nights sky. A fart unlike anything she’d felt before, so intense it felt as if her rear had been impaled on a lamppost. She shoved as desperately as she could. This was just the beginning. Something more was dwelling inside her demanding release.

“G-GOOOOOOAAAAAH~!” Mallow groaned as the gaseous onslot turned solid and massive cascades of waste came reeling out of her. She’d passed quantities so vast before but… but nothing like this! She couldn’t close her asshole at all! Something was wrong. Very wrong! And worse yet, that same pressure came mounting again signalling things were about to get worse. She grunted and strained as hard as she could, trying to rid her body of whatever she’d just poisoned herself with.

And the concentration grew so intense, she blacked out as she finally felt the pressure release…

 

\----

 

Mallow awoke some time later to what looked like an alien world. This was… Castelia right? Wow, she knew the air here was suppose to be dirty, but she couldn’t imagine it was anywhere near this bad! Everything was coated in a thin green mist as far as the eye could see! And it smelled so good too! None of this fresh air nonsense. This smelt just as if Mallow had put her head up to her own ass and let a fart rip in her own face! It was a nauseating odor for sure. A delightful one that just dulled her senses and primed her body for sex. Her hands darted to shove a fist in her cunt and asshole only to discover some differences.

Her asshole had morphed into something strange. The once messy folds of her rump had morphed into puffy, muscular tissue. Mallow was able to part the things near effortlessly, but it wasn’t a sign her new asspussy was weak. She found new muscle memory in her head to pinch and manipulate the folds as if they were her actual lips, squeezing and plucking as they pleased. A particularly hard squeeze actually had her loudly shouting in pain. Just a tiny squeeze felt intense! Who knows what a more brutal flex of her pucker could do.

Mallow finally started to arise from her bed made of a pile of what was almost certainly her own waste she created while asleep. The coils of shit looked truly impressive in volume, many distending to a length that seemed to rival Mallow’s waist itself in diameter. Wow! How’d she managed to pass that? Like she knew she was good at pooping given the whole “her asshole was a constant cacophony of farting and defecating every moment she was conscious” thing, but things had never gotten that big! Maybe it had to do with her new asshole? Wow, this thing was neat!

Of course, the mental drain of thinking anything for her effectively ruined brain was so high, it left her oblivious to what else her body was doing. Like a dumb cow carelessly letting go in a field, Mallow’s freakish anus let loose a fresh cascade of her waste, splattering against the backs of her calves.

Finally some sort of explanation would be headed Mallow’s way. Passing by her alley at that very moment was a pair of Mallow clones, holding hands like a couple. However, these duplicates were hardly 1:1 reproductions. One of them looked far more androgynous than Mallow normally did, sporting virtually no breasts and a rigid cock that slapped against the clone’s stomach far past its naval. The other clone sported huge breasts and a titanic, pregnant looking gut that even dwarfed the impressive stomach Mallow had built up swallowing that skull grunts shit for her ground zero encounter with this amazing disease. The two smiled at the sight of another Mallow friend carelessly defecating before them.

“Oh, hey there Mallow!” The pair greeted. “Wow, did you finally wake up?”

“Oh, hi!” the original Mallow greeted. “Wow, uhh… I remember making clones, but you two looked way different back then!”

“Oh, we’re probably not those same Mallows you remember!” the pregnant one commented. “You sort of went nuts making clones after you shoved one of your own selves up your ass!”

“Huh?” the confused original Mallow responded.

“Mhm, you wouldn’t stop producing them!” the femboy Mallow commented. “After you ate that first clone, your butt went crazy and started multiplying her! You started shoving out piles and piles of shit while screaming in delight… and then more Mallows came out! You turned one Mallow into like a hundred!”

The pregnant looking Mallow continued her partner’s explanation. “You kept shoving Mallow after Mallow into the world without much of break in between them for maybe a week straight! And we just sort of doused the city in a noxious stink. And your clones started getting uhh… pretty weird.”

Already a femboy version of herself seemed quite strange, but Mallow was completely unprepared for the sheer variety of life she’d created in her image. Stepping out of the alley greeted Mallow with a strange warped version of Castelia City. Mallows casually strut about presenting their strange sexually warped bodies. One sported a forest of 5 cocks drooling sperm so potent, Mallow could smell the aroma of her seed from across the street. Another passed by sporting naked breasts that bore lips instead of nipples. Even Mallows towering nine feet in height with muscled abs and strong thighs that oozed dominance were mixed in the crowd, giving off a heavy musky odor that tempted all that caught a whiff into a night as her subservient partner.

Yet non-Mallow citizens still existed in the population. Residents of Castelia City had all had their minds and bodies warped by the constant exposure to the infected gases trapped in the cities atmosphere. Women in the tattered remains of suits all walked together in a gaggle, stroking away at their new cocks, some bulging their overfilled panties to the brim with waste, others simply letting it litter the sidewalk. Every man Mallow could catch a glimpse of sported the looks of an androgynous pretty boy, begging to have any cock available inside him. Mallow even had the opportunity to watch a futanari clone of herself and one of these horny femboys enjoy themselves, the encounter ending with an abdomen distending quantity of cum filling the twink’s gut.

Mallow’s asshole had transformed an entire city into a complete hedonistic wreck. Perhaps Mallow would have felt some semblance of guilt or regret for changing the lives of so many people. Maybe she would have if her ditzy head hadn’t shoved out just about any part of thinking that didn’t somehow lead to a bodily function. Instead, Mallow beamed in accomplishment at her work. Wow, everyone was happy! Not a single soul wasn’t smiling in delight as they pushed their bodies to new extremes just for the hell of it. Women with their hands up their cunts down to the elbows, femboys hungrily eating the impossibly thick shitloads of their Mallow mistresses… everyone was enjoying their new lives! It made her feel so wonderful inside. She felt such a delightful feeling of accomplishment and…

“O-oooah… “ Mallow groaned. That wasn’t accomplishment. It was the sensation of her herculian bowels brewing with vast plumes of gas gurgling like mad. Mallow clutched her legs together as she felt an uncomfortable surge of corrupt wind rocket through her debatably non-euclidean stomach. For how effortlessly she’d passed titanic logs of shit, breaking this wind bubbling inside her felt expedentially more difficult. With all her might she bore down, what felt like every muscle in her body flexing and contorting, attempting to rid her being of this problematic gust. And through several seconds of grunting and moaning, it began.

An earsplitting, sloppy nose pierced the air, signalling Mallow’s incredible fart had begun. Thick green smoke came cascading out of the woman’s rectum, slamming against the sidewalk and bouncing back up to submerge the surrounding area in an olive fog of fart gases. The rip of her ass lasted for a truly impressive length of time, seconds turning to dozens of, then to upwards of a minute. The constant gas expulsion grabbed the attention of any surrounding citizen within a block’s distance, all soon also caught in the haze of Mallow’s incredible fart. She couldn’t stop. She couldn’t move. For that impressive length of time, Mallow was a slave to her mysterious bowels, turning into a gas churning cow pumping more corrupt toxins into the ruined city.

Of course, the smell of gases that spectacular and concentrated didn’t just leave the surrounding infected impressed and idle. The intense stink effectively doubled as a ludicrously powerful aphrodisiac to the filthy ensemble. Suddenly the femboy Mallow, the ridiculously pregnant Mallow, and any surrounding person dropped their look of carefree indulgence in their bodies. Instead, all had a look of longing. Their bodies craved that horrid mist. Pussies dampened, cocks stood. They wanted the source. They needed to satisfy that wonderful source of gases.

Mallow was now bypassing two entire minutes farting as hard as her body would allow. Slowly she started to regain control of herself. Slowly she was able to perceive just how fucking amazing it felt to have her asshole distend from such a massive quantity of air. God, the very sensation of her ass reverberating was amazing, the stimulus akin to forcing a hitachi against her needy clit! She bore down. Could her body make more!? She didn’t care where it was all coming from, she just wanted more to rocket out of her!

Her hands reached for her anal lips, attempting to spread the constantly flatulating flaps even wider. When that wasn’t enough, her hands reached for the sides of the gaping maw and stretched it as wide as she could. The intensity of her flatulence soon increased further, further tainting the already filthy air and driving the libido of every surrounding corrupt human being to insatiable levels. A mob of Women, Men, Futanari, and Mallows that fell within all prior three categories began to surrounding the fart blasting freak.

It was plain to see for Mallow even while she was busy pumping out a jet stream of gases she was moments away from being the star of a gangbang with herself and her by-products. What nice people! Mallow had a fire in her own crotch in dire need of a dowsing with her pussy quivering from the constant stream of fumes rushing out of her. She repositioned herself to lie on the sidewalk of the city, adjusting to a spread eagle position and presenting herself for whoever desired her.

The crowd erupted into pushing and shoving as they fought for Mallow’s eager pussy. The person to shove a cock in her first was a futanari clone of herself. The brown skinned woman couldn’t help but holler in shock and delight as that horse-sized rod plunged into her, sinking into her folds and pressing against her womb in mere seconds. The cascade of flatulence ripping out of her only intensified as her pussy was penetrated, all but choking her partner in a noxious concentrated green haze of fuck. The stimulus turned her partner reckless, soon plunging in and out of Mallow’s struggling cunt with the recklessness she’d use for a toy.

Mallow’s moans turned to screams, eyes rolling back as she tried to hold on dear life to her insides being broken. Really, she should have been begging her cloned self to stop, but any pain rapidly seemed to fade away into a need for more. Even with the entrance to her womb being tapped, Mallow reasoned she wouldn’t be opposed at all to having an arm shoved up her cunt shoulder deep to see how it felt. She’d really like to thank this clone pumping her raw, even a bit more than simply letting her ass dope her with an unhealthy amount of pheromone-esc farts. Perhaps a kiss would work?

Mallow leaned her head in to swap spit with her pussy pounder, only to have her mouth instead kiss a different set of lips. Her face made contact with the well endowed ass of a femboy corrupted by the gasses Mallow had spent the last week dousing the city in. His huge rump effortlessly slammed the woman’s face back down onto the ground. Mallow made the naive assumption the feminine twink wanted his ass eaten, but no, Mallow would be the only one doing eating here. Moments after her tongue wormed its way inside his tender exit, Mallow felt the tip of a hardened log pressing against her explorative muscle. Mallow attempted to push back a little but the boy’s bowels had other plans. Just tapping the column of shit stirred it into motion… though it was more like signalling it to stampede. The arm-thick, hopelessly long solid shit descended out of the femboys ass right down Mallow’s throat, silencing her moans with a flow of maybe a foot per second flow of waste into her maw. Hadn’t she done this before? Someone shitting impossible quantities of poo down her face? Mallow felt like this was similar to a very important event in her life, but couldn’t seem to recall specifics. She found it awfully hard to dedicate any space in her head to recall with choking waste thrashing down her throat, a cock breaking her pussy, and a gale of farts destroying her ass.

Yet even with all of those orifice occupied, there was still room for more of the crowd to interact. A combo of a woman wearing the tattered remains of a skirt suit and a female mostly-normal looking Mallow took to sucking on Mallow’s modest teats… though they were hardly modest for very long. A small suckle led way to each nipple spilling glowing green milk into the mouths of the women. To call the taste of it delicious would be completely undermining the frantic, instant addiction the liquid wracked their brains with. Both resorted to desperate sucking on the Alolan woman’s tits and were rewarded with thick, rich spurts of the glowing gunk flooding their mouths. Mallow’s breasts took the startling suckle to mean it was time to ramp up production of her milk to obscene levels. And thus her nipples joined her ass in unparalleled, unexplainable fluid generation, tits soon swelling to basketball sizes and growing.

Now with every inch of Mallow’s body engaged in some form of sex, foreplay, or otherwise degrading act, the rest of the spectators turned to lock themselves in whatever sex they could find. Soon the Mallow fucking the original Mallow’s pussy was one link on an anal sex train spanning 5 people assfucking oneanother. The femboy shitting down Mallow’s throat soon had his head thrust into the pussy lips of a spectator, hands reaching back to sink his entire fist into her cavernous asshole. The woman and Mallow sucking on the tits of the centerpiece Mallow were completely oblivious to the effects that rich glowing green milk was having on their bodies, unaware of how heavily their stomachs were distending or how they’d both began actively defecating all over the ground. Surrounding patrons however did observe this and took to feasting and sharing this freshly released shit with whoever else was present, savoring the disgusting meal and enjoying the noxious scent of Mallow’s ass with their newest 20+ friends.

And at the very center of all of this insanity was Mallow herself. All she could really perceive between the screams and shouts, the waste flying in and that cock thrusting out, was her own orgasm. She felt it mounting inside of her; a buildup of pressure and excitement unlike anything before. A building lusty high slowly growing nearer and nearer the more her body was used like the filthy plaything it was. She could feel it so clearly! It was almost there! Just a little more…

Mallow heard a gurgle in her bowels. Uh oh. Mallow felt something off yet again. It seems her insatiable corrupt lust, her need for more and more, finally drove her body to change. A change she felt ill prepared for. She was scared at first but… oddly hopeful moments later. Surely she must be changing for the better. Surely she must be turning into something that would only indulge her lovely city more in the mires of hedonistic bliss.

Mallow’s stomach grew. The burst of wind flowing from her asshole began to flow even faster. As rapidly she could Mallow was expelling gas but… but it wasn’t enough! No matter how hard she bore to relieve herself, she only felt more bloated and full! Her body was generating farts at a rate faster than she could expel them. Harder and harder she shoved, drowning the entire orgy in a miasma of even thicker girl gas, but no luck! She was even more full with a larger stomach than when she started!

Not fair! Mallow realized what was happening and thought it was flat out cruel and torturous! What good was it having a fart in her that she could push out! God, it didn’t matter what happened to her, she just wish she could fully dedicate herself as a fart slut and let this gas out!

Mallow’s wishes were soon to come true. The bubbling gases demanded an out. A violent stream of methane cascaded out of her very face and up the ass of the femboy sitting atop her. A gas enema prompted the twink to leave his post, stomach ballooning to the size of a pregnant woman in mere seconds. The twink dismounted the woman’s face to try and dispel the gases inside him, only to find himself in Mallow’s same predicament. Stomach growing, no relief even when pushing as hard as possible, and slowly devolving into an uncontrollable gas factory.

Mallow’s face was left to constantly reverberate as a seemingly endless stream of plumeing green fart gases continued to fly out of her with an ear splitting belch.Though despite the discomfort of having her throat used as what was effectively a second asshole, there was solace in that she did feel the bubbling gas inside her calm down. Her stomach began to deflate and the flow of gas began to subside slightly, though these plumes did seem to be intensifying in concentration. The fart smoke grew only thicker, rotting away whatever heads were lucky enough to catch a whiff into a fanatic horny mess. The squelching of cum driven solely from a noseful of Mallow’s gas started to join the cacophony looming over the scene, though hopelessly outclassed by the ripping slamming of holes open and shut by Mallow’s two sided burping fit.

The women nursing on Mallow’s now watermelon sized breasts felt their meal of fluorescent milk taint with Mallow’s body’s newest spasm. The pair of former business woman bystander and once relatively normal Mallow clone finally broke away once they felt a sharp pain in their chest, both gripping the area in concern. And before their very eyes, the two saw their own mammaries blossom to the proportions of Mallow’s… and more! A second row of tits blossomed beneath the second, all four sporting lactating nipples dribbling the same fluorescent goo they’d been greedily slurping down! And god, they felt full. Each breast screamed for a hand to stroke it or a face to suck it, the ends dewing that corrupt liquid meal. And soon enough, members of the surrounding crowd began gorging on their milk as they had done Mallow’s.

The intense burp fart cascade was dispelling columns air at such a violent rate that Mallow’s head was leaning in such a way that her neck was as straight as could be to let the gust bellow out of her. And all the while that megacocked Mallow was still plunging in and out of her cunt, only finally taking a break to hold her partner tight as she finally ejaculated into her womb.

With that tight squeeze, Mallow felt the inner contents of her body shift again. The thrashing air flying out of her windpipe crawled down to a steady leak of thick fart gases. Her stomach started ballooning once more. It felt like every muscle in her body was shifting to expel something inside her! Mallow attempted to plead for her futa clone to dismount her body… but all that escaped her were panicked whimpers interlaced with the occasional belch. She felt her asshole stretch. Wide. Wider than anything she’d ever felt before! Oh god, it was coming out!

Scat as thick as her thighs erupted out of Mallow’s anus, slamming against the body of her futa self! The other Mallow was near instantly knocked off of her feet and sent cascading towards the ground, quickly buried beneath the titanic unbreaking log of shit firing out of Mallow’s anus at breakneck speeds. In a matter of mere seconds, Mallow had released more than her own body weight in waste, piling more and more upon her cloned self and denting building walls as her scat continued to violently slam out of her.

Mallow drifted off into a lethargic daydream as her ass grew numb releasing untold amounts of waste. Some time later, the sun had set and Mallow stirred back to attention to the shine of starlight diffusing through viscous fart fumes.

Mallow realized her friends from earlier had left, gone to who knows where in the sprawling corrupt jungle that was once Castelia City. Only a few other citizens were ambling down the streets, one a femboy with tits larger than his head lactating some green fluid and the other a pregnant looking Mallow belching fart gases into the air, steadily wading through a waist high wall of dung.

The green haired woman wasn’t really alarmed by the display, nor did she feel guilty for further sinking these citizens deeper into the mire of this lewd insanity. With a sudden belch and the squelching noise of her anus blossoming once again to dispel a rope of shit as thick as her wrist, she continued down the sidewalk of her city, eager to see what her body might do next.

It seems consuming that clone of herself caused everything to be a little unstable inside her body. It was a fact Mallow scarcely recognized, despite her superhuman abilities and capacity to corrupt others effortlessly. All she really cared about was meeting more friends to have fun with!


	7. Nurse Joy is as well Fucking Gross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nurse Joy is feeling drained after staying up a bit too late the previous night. Surely she can squeeze in a small nap in the middle of work? Not like something horrible will happen to the Pokemon Center during that time or anything.

Nurse Joy sat at the counter of the Lilycove City Pokemon center. Today had been rather uneventful so far! The usual flow of Pokemon trainers in and out was a little slower than usual today. Sure it was only 9am, but usually they had twice the volume of trainers running through here!

Could there be some event going on she was unaware of? Gosh, what luck if so! Joy had been up all night with her fellow Nurses and had scarcely gotten any sleep! If it was an extremely slow day, surely she could take a short nap before the next trainer arrived? Just a quick little rest on the counter and she could spring back to life the moment the bell at the entrance went off.

It was the perfect crime! Joy rested her arms on the countertop for use as a makeshift pillow and rest her head. With just the shut of her eyes, her thoughts seemed to meld together into the dream-like stream of consciousness of the brink of sleep. One final sigh and glance to make sure no one was present and Joy was off on her cat nap.

Joy only barely noticed the billowing cloud of green travelling through the ocean air as she drifted off to sleep….

 

\----

 

Nurse Joy awoke from her nap to greet the world with glee! What a refreshing rest! A full eight hours of sleep right here on the countertop couldn’t be beat! The dazzling green sky and gloomy sun eclipsed by the same thick green permafog she’d come to know and love stained the sky so wonderfully! God it made everything so hot! Joy could smell lingering cool sweat across her outfit from her slumber. She could feel her armpits soaked and fresh sweat dewing on her skin as well. How lovely!

Joy’s stomach gave a rumble. Ooh, looks like her bowels had awaken too. No issue, she’d just have to get up and use the little girl’s room as soon as possible. A simple task, of course. She just needed to… um…

Joy was struggling to draw a mental map of the Pokemon center. She swore she knew exactly where the bathroom was but… but she couldn’t figure it out! It felt like she had a blinder on choking her memory of that information!

The strain of working her brain on such a grueling task like figuring out where the bathroom was started to take its toll on Joy. As she stood there, baking in the heat, drenched in her own sweat and stink, her lower holes dilated to purge her of her waste. A trumpeting blast of fart gases rushed out of the girl first, a blaring rip of ass unlike anything the petite woman had ever produced before in her life. Piss soaked the crotch of her panties next, wetting her seat with a fresh warm blast of urine. To conclude her moment came the most spectacular feature, coiling out of her ass at full force. A full two feet of solid shit as thick her wrist descended out of her colon into her panties, tinting them from pink to brown in a flash.

Joy still hadn’t registered she was doing such obscene things. She merely gave up wondering where the bathroom was. Her warped mind fixated on that mission, even as the feeling of fullness in her bowels was purged. A trip throughout the center to find the place would certainly help her, she reasoned. That was because… well, she’d already forgotten.

Joy exitted the desk of the Pokemon Center. She found not a single thing out of place, even as scat from her panties dropped against her calves, even as trainers openly masturbated and defecated on the furniture at the front of the center. No, the most urgent ordeal at the moment was still finding a bathroom for her to use.

Ah! Here it was! How could Joy have been so silly as to forget the location of the bathroom when it was so close by? It smelled just as intense as it usually did as she opened the door…

…Oops! This wasn’t the bathroom at all. This looked to be one of many private rooms the Pokemon centered rented out. A trio of trainers stood before her. One was an aroma lady trainer class with a delightfully satisfied smile on her face. Her trainer class of aroma lady most certainly fit her. Joy could smell the stink of her sweat soaked collar and her unshaven drenched armpits from here. The other two were a male and female ace trainer, both shivering with teeth-grit smiles and dark stains in the front of their shorts.

“Oh! Hello there!” The aroma lady greeted Joy. “Sorry, we didn’t rent this room properly. We sort of stormed in here for shelter once that horrid green cloud swept over Hoenn. We were having so much fun, we forgot to pay for the room once we stopped caring about it!”

“That’s fine I suppose.” Joy responded, finding their train of thought a tad strange. Horrid green cloud? Did she mean the air?

Joy ignored the odd remark for now. “I suppose it was my fault for falling asleep! So what are you all doing in here anyway?”

The aroma lady looked for a second as if she was preparing an answer for Joy. Then she fell completely silent. A faintly audible gurgle sprung from her gut. She gasped. Her legs parted, her body strained, and…

“O-OooooOOOH FUCK!” The aroma lady yelled aloud. A deafening rip of ass came cascading out of her anus, sending a billowing cloud of green gases smashing against the ground and ricocheting up to fill the room like a bomb!

Joy caught a whiff of the potent gasses. Her body’s reaction was sudden and violent. Her own body started shaking, legs clamping together. Fluid dewed between her legs and freshly dampened her soiled panties. She… she was having an orgasm! She was sent over the edge just from huffing farts! The mystery as to what those two ace trainers were doing had been solved. God knows how many of those they’d have to endure.

“I see!” Joy responded, seemingly forgetting most of the prior conversation. “Well you all have fun, okay?

Joy shut the door and left the group back to their activities. The moment the entrance was shut, Joy could hear a booming rip of ass that had a thicker green haze creeping out from the open space below the door. The sound of the two ace trainers screaming in ecstasy followed.

How disappointing. Joy still had no idea where the restroom was!

Joy continued her trot down the halls, though she began to notice the aroma lady’s stink wasn’t leaving her. It felt like she could still smell the booming gas cloud that had triggered her to orgasm clear as could be. And the more she focused on the odor, snorting the unclean in air in an attempt to clean her system of the relatively dirtier air, she began to feel a little strange herself.

Joy’s anus parted, sending a loud fart barrelling down the hall. A quick turn behind her and Joy could see outright see discolored air behind her. Clearly she was growing more corrupt, but Joy found no strength at all to grow alarmed at her transforming bowels. What was the worst that could happen from a little farting?

This door ahead looked a bit more tightly shut and out of place. Perhaps this was finally the bathroom Joy was after?

Before Joy could open it to check, she heard voices ringing out.

“Stay on your side, bitch!” A woman’s voice spoke out.

“I can affirm I’m on my side. Stop being so rash.” Another voice called.

Oh, there were people in there! Maybe this really was the bathroom Joy was after?

Joy poked her head into the room. Sadly, she quickly recognized her quest for a restroom was still far from over. This all seemed to be a storage area for the more temperature and light sensitive medicine they had on hand.

With that assessment out the way, Joy came to discern the identities of the two women present. Their uniforms left little to ponder. They were both part of those criminal organizations that had been running around Hoenn the last few months! Surprisingly though, they seemed to be from opposite teams. The taller, darker skinned, more scantily dressed woman wore a uniform for Team Aqua. The other, paler, shorter and quieter woman wore a sweater and hoodie baring Team Magma’s emblem. They both seemed terribly uneasy, masking fear behind their cowls.

“Oh my! What are you two doing in here!?” Joy gasped.

“Oh thank god.” The Team Aqua Admin Shelly replied. “It doesn’t look like it was lethal. There are still people around!”

“I suspected as much.” The other woman, Team Magma’s Courtney, deduced. “I’d heard rumors that the gas polluting various regions was non-lethal and merely caused biological functions to go haywire.”

“Thank god it’s gone. I can’t imagine what that weird fucking gas would have done to us..” Shelly added.

Gas? What gas? This was the second person now to mention a gas cloud. Had Joy really slept through it all? Gosh, how careless of her! She’s lucky whatever this horrible miasma was didn’t swipe the lovely natural green air right out of her lungs!

Joy asked her question again. “So… what are you all doing here?”

Shelly began first. “We hid here trying to run from this… massive thundercloud of weird gases on the sea. I fled our base here and looked for somewhere with airtight shelter!”

“I was busy in the midst of reconnaissance and hid here in an attempt to escape the miasma” Courtney added.

“But hey, seems to have passed and we both seem to be fine.” continued Shelly

“Affirmative.” agreed Courtney. “It seems the room was air tight enough to minimize our exposure. I trust the rest of the center is in a similar state?”

Joy swung open the door to the room in an attempt to affirm everything was fine. “Everything’s right as rain!”

The duo looked on with white faces as Joy brought the effects of the perverted apocalypse into their safe haven. The same green haze they’d feared swept into the room and brought about the horrid stink of countless other infected citizens, both here in Lilycove and all over the world. The two felt their minds quake a tad. They could feel their very bodies change in their final moments of pre-infection lucidity.

They wouldn’t be scared of their fate for very long.

Joy felt her gut surge with a force she’d never felt before. A quaking, undeniable belch unlike any other she’d felt ripped out of her mouth in the room. The burp wasn’t sound alone though. No, a burst of wind heavy and acrid in scent was ripping out her mouth with a pressure she was far more used to feeling coming out of her ass than her face. The supposed gas non-problem she’d dwelled on earlier had progressed into a problem. Nurse Joy wasn’t just passing horrid, room filling, concentrated farts anymore, she was belching them.

The moment the gust of wind from Joy’s body smashed against the criminal’s faces, it was over. Their blank expressions turned to smiles. Their minds and bodies fully contorted to their new state. Their natural iris color hazed over into a glowing neon green. They’d joined the nurse in corrupt bliss.

Suddenly, their earlier spat was a long gone memory. The two looked at eachother with far more pleasured expressions.

“Wow, Courtney!” Shelly began. “You look fabulou-UUUUURP”

A fart-burp identical to what Joy had released moments prior slammed out of Shelly mid sentence.

“I appreciate the complim-UUURP” Courtney responded with her own corrupt body. “Do you mind if I check out your fashion a little? May I get a close look of your outfit? Possibly a physical inspection”

The two descended into a tight embrace with one another, both ripping ass out of their faces without a care in the world. Nurse Joy left the two alone to explore their new corrupt bodies. As wonderful as it was to see the corrupt lesbians make out and fart down each other’s throats, she had a bathroom to find!

Joy’s trip down farther into the halls of the center lead her through even thicker tainted air. The woman herself was of course contributing to the corrupt mist herself. Belching and farting these gases were slowly creeping into the realm of involuntary response. She was only actively perceiving maybe a fifth of the gas she was passing, the reflex steadily becoming as subconscious as breathing.

The dumb ambling nurse was finding it increasingly hard to walk the deeper into the polluted pokecenter she trekked. A number of factors were contributing to that. The sheer lack of fresh oxygen made it difficult in its own right. The unbearable humidity that made every inch of her body sweat-ladened and the borderline noxious aroma her sweaty body was secreting was a factor too. Primarily though, it was an increasing weight Joy had the discomfort of carrying. Her assets were blooming in a sort of mini second puberty. Breasts expanding, hips widening, ass morphing into a fat cushion with a thick meaty asshole capable of taking the toxic fumes and shit deluges Joy had no hesitation in producing. Poor Joy. Her warped mind could hardly deduce any of what was happening to her. She was still fixated on where the bathroom was, taking only a moment during her walk to wonder why her butt felt warm as a fresh log of shit coiled out of her into her panties.

This seemed to be the last room on this side of the building. Surely this must be a bathroom, no doubt? Nurse Joy preemptively readied herself as if the room was a bathroom, pulling her panties down and letting them drop to the floor so she could unload (again) on the presumed porcelain throne.

Another door opened, another hope dashed. Joy was met with another guest room, this time naked from the waist down with her huge meaty asshole gaping and flexing in the open air.

Thankfully for Joy, she was hardly the strangest sight in the room. A young couple was present, both completely naked. From the look of the condom draped over the androgynous man’s cock, it looked as if they were interrupted by something on the brink of fucking. A glance towards the woman instantly brought the problem to light. She was defecating all over the bed, in impressive amounts as well!

“Oh! Sorry to stumb-UUUURP… stumble in.” Joy greeted the two.

Instead of shooing the nurse away in embarassment, the two looked to Joy for help.

“Nurse! We need your help!” The man exclaimed. “My fiancée and I were about to go at it, but then…”

“I-I can’t stop pooping!” The woman added.

What an odd phenomenon! Joy was far more experienced examining Pokemon than humans, but she reasoned her medical background might be enough to help. The nurse moved in to take a better look at the woman plagued with seemingly endless bowels, indirectly situating herself in a way that gave the woman’s partner a close up of her gross fart-leaking asshole.

Joy had an idea after a minute of thinking “Have you tried… stopping?”

Somehow in the woman’s corrupt head, she hadn’t actually considered doing that. With all her might, she gave a squeeze of her asshole and the flow stopped.

“There we go!” Joy celebrated.

“Ha-a-ah… A-Aaaah! No! It’s not working!” the woman lamented. “I-I feel so backed up! I-it feels like I haven’t shat for a wee-UUUUURP”

The woman on the bed’s body began to revolt as she held onto the seemingly endless load of scat careening out of her. A fart-burp escaped her not-unlike Joy’s, but with a denser, further discolored blast of gases cascading out. The corrupt wind gust blasted square into Joy’s face with a strength firm enough to dislodge her nurse’s hat.

Joy was momentarily stunned by the impact. The gas spewing out of this woman was far worse than anything she’d sampled before, likely a result of her ruminating in the farthest depths of the center with the least ventilation. The concentrated haze absolutely rocked Joy’s body, rescrambling that silly head of hers to an even simpler, stupider state. Her body was changing once again, all for the worse. She felt terribly odd. There was the mild annoyance of that tingle in her head indicative of her very self transforming into some reality-defying filth sage, but that wasn’t her main concern. A terrible stomach ache was brewing in her abdomen. The pressure surged into an intense sensation in seconds alone! She needed to take the pressure off. Her body responded as best it could.

Joy’s anus stretched to full diameter in an instant. A snaking, thick rod of shit blasted straight out of her into the chest of the woman’s partner! The speed of this bowel movement was unprecedented, flying into the man as if it were a vicious punch. The impact was even enough to send him flat on his back, helpless against the volatile mega shit pouring out of Joy. Joy attempted to stop it once she realized what she’d done… but she couldn’t! Scat was absolutely flying out of her! Full meters of shit were barrelling out of her in a no more than a second!

The nurse gripped her kneecaps and held on for dear life, letting her sputtering anus unleash dozens of pounds of shit seemingly out of nowhere. At first Joy was grunting and groaning trying to just endure the sensation. However, as time went on, she found herself growing increasingly, even alarming comfortable with what was happening. A rigid stance and a look of focus soon faded away as Joy became accommodated with her new body. In mere minutes, She was able to stand, move, and speak casually just as she had before, only with a coiling mega shit continuously thrashing out of her.

As Joy regained control of herself, she became aware of the couples activities while she was focused. The woman present had resumed defecating after holding back as Joy had instructed. This time, however, she was defecating at a speed just as violent as Joy’s as a result of her attempt to hold on. The bedspread below her was completely covered in her waste, a good amount of it sliding down into the own absurd pile Joy was producing. She’d apparently even forgone any inhibitions with her own scat at all, and was even actively eating her waste.

The other member of the couple though… Joy couldn’t see him. Her insatiable bowel movement had completely covered a corner of the room in her hot steaming shit, including him. Hopefully he was okay. Joy reasoned that if he was able to breath the thick hot fart haze down this deep into the center, he should have no trouble breathing even beneath her titanic shit pile.

Honestly though, Joy was far less interested in assuring the man’s safety as she was emulating his girlfriend in front of her. The way she was just so shamelessly devouring her own waste, stretching her lips wide and ingesting whole turds as thick as her wrist… the enthusiasm was absolutely infectious.

Joy reached behind her to grab a fresh turd of her own to sample. A quick yank of the ever extruding snake coming from her anus and she had a fat shitlog on par with her arm in diameter resting in her clutches. Initially, Joy thought there was no way she’d be able to down the thing in one gulp like the other woman present was doing. Then she pressed the turd to her lips and those doubts faded. Her jaw contorted like a snake. The entire specimen slowly slid down her esophagus with one long, methodical shove. Before she knew it, Joy had eaten well over a foot of solid shit. She wasn’t even quite sure how it tasted, she just knew she wanted more.

The woman pulled Joy close, forcing her onto the bed right as the furniture’s legs collapsed underneath the joint weight of all that was atop it. The two pressed their lips together and let their hands wander across their bodies as their anuses continued their endless loads, even sharing a kiss with a turd lodged inside both of their throats.

As night approached, a still defecating Joy reasoned it was time to return to her post. The center was filled with corrupt trainers spewing filth from every orifice, expecting a particularly filthy nurse to tend to the lobby up front. Joy had a responsibility to fulfill, and more importantly, far more corrupt trainers to morph her body further.


End file.
